


Holding Paws

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (Dan is 18/Phil is 36), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Catboy!Dan, Getting Together, Hybrids, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neko Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Phil wants a peaceful two months to work on his novel, but his parents' cat hybrid has other plans.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

Winter is meant for creativity.

It’s meant for Phil to work on his novels. He’s finished a few by now. It’s not hard to do, when he sets these two months of the year aside and fully clears his schedule. It’s taken a long time for him to get here; a lot of hard work and sucking up to superiors to lend him a position at the office that allows him to focus on his passion for this time of the year.

His novels haven’t been wildly successful, but these past few winters have improved Phil’s life a lot. These months of the year, he holds pause on his responsibilities, as he finally gets to work on his true passion.

He would like that to continue. He would like to be able to focus, inside the cabin he usually rents on the Isle of Man. Free from too many social distractions, ready to pour out all of the words he’s been thinking up since last time.

That is hard to do when there’s someone yowling in the other room all night.

Phil’s got to hand it to his parents. They’re skilled negotiators, because when Phil walked away from the discussion they’d had about their long trip abroad he’d thought they’d reached a fair compromise.

This isn’t a fair compromise. Phil is stuck with the teenage cat hybrid his parents adopted eighteen years ago. 

Phil has met Daniel plenty of times before. He used to hang back during family gatherings, shy and polite and timid. He never imposed on anyone. Phil remembers him mostly as a cute little kitten; a lot more cat than human. There wasn’t any weirdness surrounding him. He was a little more intelligent than an actual pet and a little less work than a fully human child. Phil’s kept him at a comfortable arm’s length, never bothering to really get to know him.

Phil doesn’t exactly want to admit that he’s spent his adult life feeling resentful of his parents’ cat hybrid, but that’s the truth. Phil is thirty six years old and still feeling the sting of finding out they’d taken him in the moment he moved to York at eighteen. Like some sort of easy replacement. It might be immature, but Phil is going to be grumpy about staying at his parents’ house for two months to look after and feed the kitty that’s taken over his role in the family. He’ll be nice, sure, but he feels no desire to get to know the kid.

Daniel can pretty much take care of himself, anyway. He’s reached an age that’s made him a lot less sociable, a lot more independent, with an increased awareness of boundaries. It’s like the human part of him has finally started to catch up with the cat side of him. Rather than a cute pet that’s a bit less work than a fully human child, Daniel is growing into a moody nocturnal teenager that either runs around the house all night or spends it yowling at the top of his lungs.

Phil’s parents adore their hybrid, that much has always been clear. Phil just can’t imagine they’re happy about the current state of things, about having to deal with all this _noise_.

Phil’s head hurts. The aspirin he took an hour ago decidedly did not work. How could it? The yowling from upstairs only pauses every once in a while, just to come back tenfold. Phil’s been here for two nights so far but he’s already reaching his limit. He has yet to actually start writing. All he has is an outline document that he’s getting tired of staring himself blind at.

Maybe Phil’s parents aren’t good negotiators. Sharing a house with a cat hybrid wouldn’t really be much of a task to anyone. All they did was neglect to inform him that Daniel has become a right terror to be around. Phil almost feels inclined to tell them off about it, but he can’t think right now. That cat just won’t shut the fuck up.

Phil leaves the office and stretches his legs. There’s no use in trying to work. He won’t get anything done tonight and he doesn’t want to start despising the story he’s been building up in his mind for so long just because he’s writing it to the background noise of a teenage cat hybrid screaming.

Besides, there could just as well be a reason for the noise. Maybe Daniel isn’t happy being left alone. Phil wouldn’t offer to hang out with the cat more than absolutely necessary but he’s at his wits end. He’ll do anything if it’ll just… stop. If he’ll just get a few hours of peace. Hell, he could even play with him if that’s what he wants.

Phil walks up the stairs and marches towards Daniel’s room. He’s just going to do this. He’s not going to think too hard about it.

The door is closed. There’s a poster with a picture of a sleeping cartoon cat covering it. It’s pretty ironic, given the situation at hand. There hasn’t been a sleeping kitten in this house for the time Phil’s spent in it so far, that’s for sure.

Phil opens the door. It’s his old room, after all. Daniel’s the one that’s borrowing it. There should be no weirdness about Phil not knocking. 

Those are all the thoughts that pour into Phil’s head once he’s walked in on this… situation.

The situation in which Daniel is kneeling on the bed, front paws between his legs, rubbing his bottom against the pillow he’s currently straddling on top of the bed.

“What the fuck,” is all Phil can say, pausing in his step.

He’s frozen to the spot, watching the hybrid on the bed. Daniel’s head snaps to the side, locking eyes with him, intense and challenging. He’s naked. Very naked. His fur covers a lot less of his body now than it used to. His paws have grown into something that more closely resembles hands and feet, save for the claws and the fur that covers them. 

Phil knows Dan’s been growing. He’s noticed that Daniel walks around on his hindlegs like a human would for the past few years. He’s noticed that he wears clothes nowadays. He’s noticed that Daniel’s shape has grown into an almost completely ordinary skinny teenager apart from the long, brown tail at the small of his back and two fluffy brown ears among the curls on his head. He’s just never thought about it, because he’s never reacted to him like this.

Daniel’s bottom is pressed so firmly against the pillow that Phil can’t see his bits or anything, but that doesn’t matter. Daniel’s body is so decidedly boyish and sexy that it’s impossible for Phil not to get turned on.

“I’m busy!” Daniel shouts, after the quick moment of stunned silence between them. He looks absolutely panicked. “Can’t you see I’m busy? Go!”

Phil looks down at the brown little nipples on Daniel’s chest, the cute beauty mark right beneath one of his pecks. There’s dark brown fur going from the middle of his chest, shaped like a triangle down to the pudge of his stomach. He must be completely hairless between the legs. Phil finally looks away, feeling his face heat up.

Regardless of how awkward this is, Daniel’s just a teenager. Phil came in here on a mission and he won’t back down from it.

“Will you be quiet, please?” he forces himself to ask as he stares down at the carpeted floor. It’s ugly and green but he picked it out himself, years ago.

That’s when Phil notices that there’s an insistent noise filling the silence. A dull vibrating sound. He notices because Daniel’s body spasms. He raises his hips off the bed just slightly but it makes the vibrating sound go louder.

The cat is literally rubbing himself against a vibrator on Phil’s old bed, yowling all the while, not stopping when Phil enters the room.

All the anger and resentment Phil’s been building up for the past eighteen years finally come to a climax in that moment.

“Turn that off!” he orders loudly. He’s flushed and embarrassed and turned on. “Now!”

He hears scattering. In his peripheral, Daniel is getting up from the bed and putting the toy away. 

“Put some clothes on,” Phil says, still in that uncharacteristically stern tone.

“I was about to!” Daniel bites back.

There’s a strain to Daniel’s voice that isn’t due to how much use he’s gotten out of it for the past couple nights. No, Daniel’s voice is trembling because he’s embarrassed. For the first time Phil finds that he actually feels bad for the kid. 

When Phil looks back up, Daniel’s gotten dressed in a big black jumper and tight, pink shorts. His long, fluffy brown tail is swishing ominously behind him. He’s wringing his paws together, anxious, even though his face would tell a different story. He looks proper angry, whiskers bristling, ears pointed back.

“Will you come with me?” Phil asks with a sigh. “We need to talk.”

 _And the whole room smells like someone’s been masturbating in it all night,_ Phil doesn’t say. He wouldn’t be surprised if the duvet was sopping wet. 

Phil turns on his heel and walks out of the room. Daniel follows him silently on padded feet, or paws, or whatever they’re called. 

It isn’t until they’ve reached the downstairs lounge that Phil notices that Daniel’s walking on all fours. Apparently he won’t always walk upright. 

Phil sits down on one end of the couch and Daniel curls in on himself in the other. It makes him look much more like Phil remembers him. Cat-like. Shy. Innocent. His tail has wrapped around his shins and his front paws are resting on his knees. Daniel rubs his own cheek against them. Phil almost finds it cute.

“So,” Phil says. It’s awkward. The heat of the moment has passed. He’s not quite as upset anymore. He couldn’t be. Not at an innocent looking kid like Daniel. Still, Phil has to establish some boundaries.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel whispers.

“What’s that?”

“I’m sorry,” Daniel repeats himself. Louder, but not combative. He looks Phil in the eye with an air of shame that makes Phil’s stomach go tight with empathy.

It’s a strange sort of empathy. Phil isn’t sure exactly what range of emotion hybrids are capable of, but sensing Daniel’s discomfort now Phil would think he felt ashamed. At the same time, there’s a disconnect in their shared eye contact that Phil doesn’t get with other humans. Because Daniel isn’t human. He’s a rescue hybrid, one of the last of his kind, an illegal scientific experiment that won’t happen again. For some reason, the thought of that only makes Phil feel worse.

“No,” Phil shakes his head, twisting awkwardly. “It’s… fine. Like. It’s perfectly natural.” 

Phil cringes at himself. Curse him and his urge to make the people around him feel comfortable. Daniel listens attentively.

“You can do that however much you please,” Phil forces himself to say, because it’s true, and every teenager needs to hear it at some point. “I just want you to keep the noise to a minimum, yeah? Hasn’t Mum told you that?”

God. Phil closes his eyes, feeling another wave of secondhand embarrassment wash over him. The idea of his own mother having to listen to her beloved cat hybrid rub himself raw against the bed is absolutely horrendous to think about.

“It’s not like I do it all the time,” Daniel mumbles. He hides his face behind his knees. The tail goes tighter around his body, like he’s hugging himself for comfort. “Mommy hasn’t noticed.”

“Okay,” Phil says. “I didn’t mean to imply-Just-Keep the noise down, yeah?”

Daniel sucks on his bottom lip. “Okay.”

With a nod, Phil considers the conversation over with. He reaches for the remote and turns the TV on, settling back on the couch to watch whatever mind numbing sitcom is on at the moment. He won’t be able to write now anyway, not while his mind is still spinning from the scene he walked in on. Daniel stays in his corner of the sofa. He’s switched to lying on his side, lies his head on the armrest with his legs still bent. He’s making himself small like always, as he watches the television with what Phil reads as intrigue. 

Phil watches the TV without really taking anything in. He thinks about Daniel’s sudden change. Phil could’ve sworn that he still had mostly kitten-like features when he saw him last. Does puberty work this quickly for hybrids? Is Daniel in heat? If so, is this his first one? 

The only thing Phil’s heard is that hybrids reach puberty later than humans do. Phil’s only really noticed those physical changes over the past couple years. Walking on two feet, wearing clothes. His jaw has become just a bit sharper and his nose has grown. It’s become less like a kitten face, with a round jaw and a small button nose. The only truly cat-like features Daniel has left on his face are the whiskers on his cheeks and the narrow pupils of his eyes. His behaviour still remained the same from what Phil could tell, until now. Now, he just looks so much like a… guy. He’s kept the air of innocence but he’s smarter, too. Phil doesn’t understand how he’s been to blind to all of it.

Phil hopes Daniel’s not in heat. And if he is, he hopes that it’s not his first one. Phil doesn’t know shit about how to handle that. He isn’t even sure of the terminology, or what it even means to go through a heat. 

Daniel’s body is different to humans in so many ways. The fact that he’s got a vagina, uterus, and ovaries rather than what would be expected for a boy isn’t a big deal in comparison to the rest. Unlike the tail, pupils, and fur, that’s something Phil can find in his fellow humans. What’s really different about that part of his anatomy is that he goes through mating cycles that humans don’t. It’s the last thing Phil expected to deal with this winter.

They sit in comfortable silence.The television is on a low volume. Phil’s growing sleepy to the flashing lights as he lies down in a similar position as Daniel on the couch. His foot bumps Daniel’s bottom. Phil jerks away, cheeks flushing. The moment passes, and then Daniel moves his tail up the inside of Phil’s leg, wraps it around a knee.

“Daniel?” Phil says. He stays completely still.

There’s a soft, soft whine in response. It almost sounds like Daniel is meowing in his sleep. Phil pushes himself up on an elbow to check. Daniel is awake. His eyes are open. 

Daniel seems to sense someone is looking. His eyes meet Phil’s and Phil’s heart drops. Daniel’s eyes are shiny and wet with tears.

God. This is awkward.

“Are you alright?” Phil asks.

He’s never felt older or more out of touch than he does now. As a childless single man Phil doesn’t always feel like his age, but in the attempt to offer emotional support to a teenage catboy he feels a billion years old.

Not that Daniel is a catboy. He’s a cat hybrid. ‘Catboy’ is a porn genre. Phil’s never made that mistake before. He doesn’t want to think about why he’d make it now.

Daniel’s tail retreats slowly. He blinks away the tears. The corners of his mouth go tight.

“I miss Mommy,” he sniffles.

Phil reaches out on instinct. He sits up properly and puts a hand on Daniel’s hip, scratching the fur. Mum warned for this. She gave Phil direct orders to make sure he pets the hybrid at least once a day. Phil has not fulfilled the promise he made to her about that before now, on the third day. 

Cuddling doesn’t have to be weird. It’s just strange to initiate with a half-cat half-boy that you barely know. Phil had expected Daniel to be the one to reach out for it, but then, Daniel’s more self aware nowadays. Maybe he thinks it’s awkward, too. Phil pets down Daniel’s thigh. Daniel sighs. It’s not as awkward as Phil thought it would be, that’s for sure.

“You don’t have to do that,” Daniel whispers.

His eyelids are going heavy, despite the words. Phil can feel him relax under the touch. He’s pushing into every stroke down his leg.

“No, it’s okay,” Phil says. “I want to.”

Daniel shakes his head. “No, you don’t.”

Phil stops. Daniel opens his eyes fully. They look into each other’s eyes. The room feels oddly cold.

“You don’t like me,” Daniel says. “It’s fine.”

As much as Phil has built his resentment up towards Daniel in his head, that doesn’t mean he _dislikes_ him. Not really. Daniel’s just an easy target; Phil’s own aversion to growing up personified. Daniel literally replaced him. That’s got nothing to do with him, though. It’s not like Daniel chose any of this.

“That’s not true,” Phil says.

He starts rubbing Daniel’s leg again. It’s a bit more forceful now, decided. Daniel looks up at him like he’s about to protest, but the words die in his throat, replaced by soft purring.

Every reminder of Daniel’s animalistic traits is welcome at the moment. The fur, the sound of purring. It makes this feel okay, like Phil isn’t stroking a teenager’s thigh after catching them masturbating. It’s not like it’s the same as catching a human doing it, anyway. As far as Phil knows, touch has a completely different meaning to hybrids- just like it does for animals.

Phil isn’t sure how much time passes, but eventually he starts to feel tired. He lies back down on his side of the couch. He doesn’t protest when Daniel follows him there, quietly and carefully nudging Phil’s jawline with his nose until he strokes his cheek against him and makes himself comfortable with his back pressed against Phil’s chest. There’s a vague excitement in it, only dulled by Phil’s exhaustion. He wraps an arm over Daniel’s smaller body. His hand ends up inside his jumper, as he scratches the fur on his little tummy. He falls asleep to the sound of Daniel’s purring, inside the warmth that envelops them both.

-

The following days go exactly like Phil expected his stay here to do. He finally gets to write with no interruptions. The house is mostly quiet and Daniel keeps out of Phil’s way most of the time. They mostly see each other in passing, apart from the now routine evening cuddles, but it’s tolerable. Phil sometimes finds himself enjoying the company. As introverted as he is, there’s still some comfort in knowing someone else is in the house.

What Phil thought was a heat must not have been. Phil doesn’t catch Daniel like that again, and he doesn’t hear those noises coming from the room. Maybe it was just that Daniel’s libido has been increasing and Phil caught him at an odd moment. Whatever the reason, Phil is very glad he won’t have to deal with all of that. He doesn’t know the first thing about it and he feels uncomfortable thinking about Daniel getting turned on while they’re cuddling. Phil catches himself thinking about that a lot, actually.

It’s just curiosity. Some strange fascination. The only reason Phil even knows the term ‘catboy’ is because it sometimes pops up on the porn sites he frequents. The lines are pretty vague when it comes to hybrids and sex with humans, but nothing about it is illegal. They’re recognised as actual citizens, for starters, with almost all of the same rights as humans have. The only alterations are because of their different needs and skill sets.

Human social conventions don’t come naturally to Daniel in the same way as they would to a human. He’s intelligent, but in the way someone of his disposition would be. His sense of smell, his hearing, and his eyesight are much better than a human’s ever could be. He’s amazingly detail oriented. He’s able to see patterns and follow quick movement in a very different way to humans. All hybrids have different strengths and weaknesses, as they’re not an actual species. They have varying degrees of animal-like versus human-like qualities, and so, you can’t expect anything from them. Daniel could turn out any which way; no one, not even Daniel, has a way of knowing.

What Phil has observed is that Daniel does well in a human environment, but that he has certain difficulties, too. Social gatherings are very draining to him, for example, and he usually only speaks when he wants something or he’s expected to. He needs more sleep than the average human. He eats less, and he requires a carnivorous diet. 

Daniel works like a human does in a lot of ways. Phil feels more comfortable leaning into the differences between himself and hybrids than the similarities, though. He’s not about to watch catboy porn, even if he’s been curious about it before. He doesn’t need to, now that he’s got the mental image of Daniel rubbing his pussy against a vibrator playing on repeat in his mind whenever he touches himself.

There’s no use in pretending like Phil didn’t think it was hot. He walked in on a young guy getting off in his childhood bedroom. It was like the start of a porno. He’s not about to judge himself for thinking that his parents’ pet is kind of attractive, sometimes. The more time Phil spends with him, the less he seems like a pet anyway. Post puberty Daniel isn’t at all like he was before, and it’s completely natural for Phil to have a reaction to him in that position.

As long as that’s all it is, it’s fine. And it continues to be fine, because the following week Phil and Daniel keep out of each other’s way for the most part except for the obligatory cuddle sessions. 

Maybe this winter won’t be so bad, after all.

-

Two weeks into staying at the house, Phil wakes up to a strange noise.

It’s pitch black in the room. There’s a dull sound of harsh winds, coming from outside the window. That’s not what woke him up, though. Something is scratching against the other side of the door to the guest room, and it’s growing louder and more urgent by the second.

“Daniel?” Phil calls, bleary eyed, propping himself up on his elbows.

He reaches for his glasses and rubs a hand over his beard. It’s gone past the stubble stage by now. He hasn’t shaped it or anything. Winters are his opportunity to live his caveman dreams, and living with a cat hybrid won’t stop him from doing that.

The door opens and Daniel comes in. He closes it behind himself and crawls on top of the double bed.

He’s wearing a t-shirt and underwear, like he always does. Phil moves from the middle of the bed to make room. They haven’t been in bed together before and Phil isn’t sure what to think of it. Daniel is so quiet, so precious. His whiskers wiggle when he scrunches his nose. His eyes are half closed.

Daniel curls into a ball next to Phil and fits his cheek on top of one of Phil’s shoulders.

“What’s up?” Phil asks.

Daniel looks up at him, frowning as if Phil’s question is ridiculous.

“Noisy outside,” he says. “I don’t like it.”

He sits back up, only to come even closer. Leveling his weight onto his paws he leans down and rubs his face against Phil’s bare chest. Phil’s heart starts pounding. Daniel’s whiskers tickle one of Phil’s nipples and he’s gone for. This is absolutely passing all the boundaries Phil’s been trying to uphold.

“Noisy?” he asks, trying with all of his might to pretend like he’s not going hot all over. “Do Mum and Dad let you sleep in their bed when it’s windy?”

Daniel flattens his tongue along Phil’s chest hair and looks into his eyes as he licks a stripe. Phil shudders. Daniel’s tongue is so rough and it feels amazing.

“Yes,” Daniel says.

Phil raises an eyebrow. He reaches out and rubs one of Daniel’s ears. Daniel, thankfully, stops licking him in order to push into the touch. Phil isn’t sure what’s worse, but he starts rubbing the other ear, too. He can’t help smiling when Daniel begins to purr.

“Really?” Phil says. “And do you try to clean them too, then?”

He laughs. Daniel opens his eyes. Once again, he looks like he thinks Phil’s an idiot, like nothing about this is out of the ordinary.

“They wouldn’t like that,” Daniel says.

“And I would?” Phil grins.

Daniel’s eyes flit down for a moment. The purring stops. Then he leans in, licking a hard stripe over Phil’s jawline, over his beard. Phil lets go of Daniel’s ears. This is worse. This is making his cock twitch and his ass clench. He twists his head to the side, out of reach. He’s going to get hard if this continues.

Daniel simply follows where he’s going. Either he doesn’t pick up on Phil’s discomfort, or he doesn’t care. He snuffles against Phil’s neck and licks up the side, along the shell of his ear. 

Phil sits up, deliberately bunching the covers up over his crotch, and pushes Daniel’s face away.

“That’s enough,” he says. “All clean now. You can go.”

Daniel sniffs the air and looks down at Phil’s crotch, at the duvet covering him. His eyes look… different. His pupils are blown wide and he’s got a look on his face like nothing Phil says matters; Daniel will do what he wants.

He straddles Phil’s lap and rubs his cheeks against the sides of Phil’s neck, one by one. He runs his paws up Phil’s chest, feeling through the chest hair, purring quietly. Phil’s cock is getting stiff. Daniel probably knows. This is fucking humiliating.

“Daniel,” Phil warns.

“You can call me Dan,” Daniel murmurs, smoothing his palms out over Phil’s pecks. “I want you to call me Dan.”

Phil closes his eyes and prays to a higher power that he won’t actually give in and let this eighteen year old cat hybrid have his way with him.

“Okay, _Dan,_ ” Phil says, putting on a stern voice. It works. Dan looks up at him and stops moving. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Dan blushes. 

“Go on,” Phil says. “Tell me.”

“I need this,” Dan breathes out, leaning back in to rub his cheek against Phil’s.

Phil takes a hold of his shoulders and pushes him back, holding him in place, staring straight into Dan’s seductive eyes.

“Need what?” Phil asks.

“Please,” Dan blurts out, whining. “It hurts.”

Phil frowns. “What?”

Dan grinds down against him. Even through the covers, Phil can feel how warm Dan is between the legs. 

“Are you in heat?” Phil asks. He’s blushing like mad, but he’s getting worried now. Dan definitely isn’t acting like himself.

Dan shakes his head. “You want me too,” he says. “I can feel it. I can smell it.”

“Dan,” Phil says. His ability to sound stern is weakening but he gets through to Dan regardless. “No.”

Dan lets out a whimper that turns into a yowl as he grounds himself down against Phil again. Phil shakes his head, holding on to Dan’s shoulders like his life depends on it.

“You know better than this,” he says. 

Dan pushes his hips down. Phil could swear he can actually feel the cat’s pussy throb against his erection, even through the duvet. It takes all of his power in order to stop himself from thrusting up.

“Get up and go to your room,” he says. He makes sure he sounds angry. “I don’t want this. You might think I do, but I don’t. And you don’t, either.”

Dan looks like he’s about to cry, but he stops moving his hips. Phil swallows, biting the inside of his cheek, hoping he looks confident.

It takes a moment of Dan being subjected to that glare before he gets off Phil’s lap. Phil lets go of his shoulders. 

Dan sits back on the bed, pushes his front paws down on the mattress. He bends over and pushes his face into a pillow. Phil swallows hard. Dan is almost irresistible like this, but this isn’t a matter of attraction. No matter how affected Phil is by Dan’s touches, this shouldn’t happen.

“Are you alright?” Phil asks.

“Can I sleep here at least?” Dan asks into the pillow.

Phil sighs. “No, Dan.”

Dan looks up. Phil almost feels bad. He looks absolutely devastated, the way only a rejected teenage boy can. 

“I knew it,” Dan says. His voice is shaking. “You don’t like me!”

He rushes out the door, slamming it shut behind himself before Phil can say anything else. Phil blinks, trying to make sense of what just happened. He’s still hard. There’s precum leaking through his boxers. Dan is obviously bored out of his mind, thinking he wants Phil like that. For as different as hybrids are to humans, Dan still grew up with human values. He knows why they can’t do this.

But he’s young. He’s so, so young. He hasn’t built up the type of self restraint it might take to not give in to these desires. Phil has to be strong enough for the both of them.

He makes himself comfortable under the covers and takes a breath. He pulls his dick out of his boxers and starts wanking. Fast strokes. Phil doesn’t want to savour this. He feels wrong for touching himself, but he’s literally aching with the need to fuck something. He flips over onto his stomach and makes a tunnel with his fist to do just that. He rolls his hips, determined, imagining the slick heat of Dan’s perfect cunt squeezing around his cock.

He comes quickly, but it lasts. His skin is still tingling from the way Dan licked him and nuzzled against him. Phil is panting once he comes down from the climax. He hopes Dan wasn’t able to smell that, too.

-

After that, the house gets… quiet.

Phil had thought it was quiet before this, as Daniel minded his own business and Phil spent most of his time working. Still, there had been some noise. Music coming from Dan’s room, or sounds from a video game. Even just Dan walking past the office counted for some ambience. Now, the house feels absolutely desolate. It makes Phil feel uneasy.

If Phil was eighteen and forced to live in the same house as an older man that rejected him for two months, he’d probably be hiding too. It just seems odd to him that Dan would take it so personally. All of these very human emotions don’t feel like him. Phil wonders if Dan’s always had that range. If he’s always had enough understanding of social norms to know when he messed up. Throughout Dan’s life, Phil hasn’t been paying enough attention to really have a clue. All Dan was to him was a nuisance, a cute little kitty boy that would curl up on his father’s lap while Phil tried to work out a financial plan with them that wouldn’t bury him in shame and debt.

The years have gone by so quickly. Part of Phil’s mindset got stuck some time in his late twenties. He never would have thought it would take Daniel of all people throwing himself at him for it to become unstuck.

Phil lets a couple days pass without checking in on Dan. He figures Dan will approach him again eventually. He figures he’ll come down to the lounge in the middle of the night and snuggle up with Phil to watch TV and that things will return to normal.

Even on the three days after the rejection, all Phil catches are glimpses. The sight of Daniel’s tail sweeping behind him as he leaves the room whenever Phil walks in. Maybe it’s better this way. Phil hates to think that Daniel would hold on to the suspicion that Phil dislikes him, but if the alternative is what happened the other night then this will have to do. Phil is here to look after Daniel, not befriend him. He’s not required to work out Daniel’s emotional state. That was definitely not in the work description, and Phil would very much like to focus on his writing without those types of distractors.

-

By the fourth day of silence, Mum calls. Phil knows what it’s about the second he reads her name on his vibrating phone at eight in the morning.

Phil rubs his eyes with a sigh, stretching his legs under the covers. There’s no way for him to mentally steel himself for this, not after five hours of interrupted sleep. Phil doesn’t think he would be able to regardless. He clears his throat and accepts the call.

“Hi, Mum,” he says.

He definitely sounds like he just woke up. Even if Mum is well aware that he never has been and never will be the type of person that gets up at six am, she never stops hoping he’ll get there.

“Sleeping in?” is, expectedly, the first thing she says.

“No,” Phil says, because he’s an adult and he won’t make excuses for this anymore. “What’s up?”

Mum sighs.

“Daniel hasn’t been answering my text messages,” she says.

The tone of her voice is the type of distressed that Phil has learned to tune out. It’s the one she uses when something is up with Dan. Forcing himself to not zone out now, Phil realises just how much he usually does that when she sounds like this. He wonders if Mum ever noticed.

“He’s not the chattiest kitten, but he has been giving me updates at least once a day,” Mum goes on to say. “Now I haven’t heard from him in four days.”

“Oh,” Phil says. “That is strange.”

“I’ll say,” Mum agrees. “What’s he been up to?”

Saying ‘no clue’ seems like a bad idea right now, even though Phil kind of wants to. It would put a distance between himself and Daniel. It could be worth it even if it’d make Mum worried, because it would stop her from thinking they were getting up to any funny business. Phil knows that won’t work now, though. He’s impressed it took Mum this long to reach out, honestly. Could be that she trusts Phil more than Phil thought, or she’s just having too much fun on her trip. The latter is most probably true.

“Just been hanging out in his room mostly,” Phil says. “He’s fine. I haven’t noticed anything weird.”

 _Except that he literally rubbed his pussy against me in desperation_ , Phil doesn’t say.

“Oh?” Mum says. “And have you been petting him?”

Phil squirms. He doesn’t even want to think about touching Dan.

“He hasn’t been asking for that,” he says. “I did the first couple weeks, but yeah, I think we’re just comfortable with each other now.”

“ _Philip!_ ” Mum exclaims. “I told you! At least once a day!”

Her voice is shrill. It could cut through glass, no less the fog surrounding Phil’s sleepy brain. Phil sits up, resting his forehead against the palm of his hand, as he wills himself not to audibly sigh.

“Alright, alright,” he says in an attempt to calm the sudden panic. “Can you blame me, though? It feels weird to force a teenager to cuddle with me. He’s so human now.”

Fuck. He shouldn’t acknowledge that.

Mum takes a preparing breath. “It doesn’t matter if he’s more human or more cat. I told you he requires that attention in order to be okay. It’s like if you’d go days without eating. Would you like that, Phil?”

Phil actually, genuinely, feels bad now.

“No,” he mutters.

“Can I speak to him?” Mum asks. “I know he’s sleeping. I just need to hear his voice and he won’t answer my calls.”

Bloody fucking hell. Phil mumbles a reluctant affirmation and gets out of bed. He pulls a t-shirt on and walks the few steps between his and Daniel’s room. He knocks, and he absolutely doesn’t think about why he should. 

There’s no response. Phil opens the door to find Daniel curled into a ball on top of the bed. He’s wearing underwear, thank God, but nothing else. 

Phil sits down on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers over Daniel’s fluffy tail. It’s wrapped around him as usual. Dan lets out a small noise, something between a meow and a purr. When their eyes meet, Dan looks so genuinely relieved and happy that it hurts Phil’s heart.

Phil waves the phone in his hand with an apologetic smile.

“It’s Mum,” he says. “She just wants to talk to you a little bit.”

A flash of panic widens Dan’s eyes.

“Will you stay?” he asks. He blushes pink. “Don’t leave.”

Phil covers the mic on the phone, hoping desperately that Mum didn’t catch that. Dan makes it sound like Phil’s the one that’s been avoiding him.

“Sure,” Phil says, handing Daniel the phone. “I’ll stay.”

Daniel lets out a pleased purr and puts the phone to his ear. He’s still curled up. He closes his eyes.

“Mommy,” he says.

Phil feels bad. He’s the adult here. He shouldn’t have let Daniel ignore him. He just didn’t realise that the physical contact was this important, like a matter of life and death.

He makes himself comfortable on one side of the bed as he listens to Daniel mumble sweet responses into the phone. He sounds so much like a child, comforted by the sound of Mum’s voice. He rests his head against Phil’s chest as he tells Mum he’s okay, and that he misses her, and that he’s getting on well with Phil. That almost hurts more, the fact that Daniel is covering for him.

Phil runs his fingers through Daniel’s hair and strokes his ears. The phone call ends and Daniel tosses the phone on the bed as he lets out a long, breathy purr. It sounds like he’d been holding it in.

He looks up at Phil and just like the other night, there’s nothing human to find in his eyes. He gets up on his hands and knees and rubs his cheek against Phil’s shoulder, chin, hand, as Phil scratches the patch of fur in the middle of his back.

It’s completely innocent. Dan isn’t doing anything to suggest that he’ll take it further than this. He’s just letting out his animal side, the one that so desperately needs this physical affection. It usually helps Phil to think about Dan in those terms, to reduce him to his cat-like traits and not consider his human qualities. Right now, it has no effect. Phil still feels his cock harden as Dan arches into Phil’s touch and slowly rubs his cheek against Phil’s. No matter how animalistic this is, or how completely impersonal it should be, Phil’s entire body is flushing with warmth as every part of him Dan rubs up against begins to tingle.

Phil lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Daniel’s eyes are hooded. His lips are wet. There’s a soft sound of purring, rumbling from deep inside his chest. None of it turns Phil off, quite the opposite. Daniel can tell. Phil knows he can tell. 

Dan doesn’t mention it. Phil turns his head away from Dan and closes his eyes, forcing himself to focus on anything that won’t make his dick hard. Dan makes himself comfortable against Phil’s side, legs tucked up under himself, head on Phil’s shoulder as Phil pets his back.

Phil breathes slowly. Eventually, Daniel falls asleep and the purring stops. Phil scoots closer and leans in to tuck Daniel’s face against his neck. He fits his chin on top of Daniel’s soft curls and closes his eyes, feeling the exhaustion overtake him as he falls asleep.

-

Phil wakes up to insistent licking.

Dan’s tongue is rough and lovely against the side of his neck. The motions are almost robotic. Hard, practiced, goal oriented. Dan is purring as he goes, running his tongue over Phil’s facial hair. Phil makes a small, content noise. He can’t not. It feels good. Daniel is so warm and soft and fluffy. Phil’s thoughts are comfortably sleep muddled. He leans into every touch.

Dan pulls back for a moment. The purring keeps going. Phil threads his fingers through the fur on the small of his back, against the base of Daniel’s tail. Dan pushes into it. He leans back in, rubbing his cheek against Phil’s jaw. The warmth and comfort turns into heat. Phil pushes his cheek against Dan’s with a whimpering sigh. It’s too nice.

Phil is definitely getting hard. He shifts his hips slightly, trying to get comfortable, willing his erection to go down. Phil tells himself that it’s purely physical. It’s perfectly natural. It doesn’t mean anything. Dan is just so warm and close and Phil hasn’t really been this physically close to anyone for a good while, not since his last breakup.

One of Dan’s paws comes up on Phil’s stomach. It goes down, down, further down, until Phil feels fingers fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt. They brush over the pudge of Phil’s stomach.. Phil is fully tenting his boxers now.

“Fuck,” he groans as the hybrid licks his beard again.

Dan pulls Phil’s shirt up a little bit, above his belly button. Phil keeps his eyes closed, feeling Daniel shift around and then that wet mouth rubs against his tummy. That rough, hard tongue pokes out and drags over the line of thick hairs going all the way down between Phil’s legs. Dan, thankfully, stays in the area just below Phil’s belly button and above his hips.

Phil could easily make Dan stop. He could tell him that he shouldn’t touch him there. He could establish a routine to fill Dan’s need for physical affection that won’t end up with them cuddling in bed, or with Dan licking him all over. It’s just that… It feels good to let this happen. It feels good to let go. He can’t know what Dan’s intentions are, right now. It’s not a secret to either of them that Phil is hard. His boxers are loose enough that they leave nothing to the imagination and even if Phil is closing his eyes and pretending like this isn’t real he can’t be sure that Daniel is doing the same. But still, he could be. Phil lets himself enjoy not knowing.

Daniel might not even know what it means when Phil reacts like this. He said he could smell it, but who’s to say that’s true? Maybe it was part of some type of cliché seduction. As much as Phil keeps from watching catboy porn, that might not be the case for Dan. But then, if he’s watched porn before, he probably definitely knows how bodies react to sexual stimulation. Phil feels his insides twist with conflicting feelings. 

Dan’s nose nudges Phil’s shirt further up. Rather than doing anything else, Phil arches his back in order to help Dan push it up over his nipples so that he can focus on cleaning his chest hair. Dan runs that wet tongue over a nipple. It’s not robotic, or thorough, this time. It’s soft, tentative, like he means to do it for Phil’s pleasure rather than any other reason.

It causes a crackle inside of Phil, a zing of arousal like a thread connected from his nipple to his balls, making them contract. A generous load of precum leaks out from the slit of his cock. Phil moans helplessly. It sounds indisputably sexual. Dan pushes up harder against Phil’s hand at the base of his tail. He licks Phil’s other nipple. 

Another horny noise escapes Phil. He can feel Dan’s breathing get heavier, warm and lustful against him between licks.

“You’re messy down there,” Dan says.

He rubs his cheek against Phil’s stomach. Phil fits his palm around Dan’s neck gently. He scratches the fur that covers it. Dan stops his movement, gasping.

“No funny business,” is all Phil can think to say.

Dan whimpers. Phil opens his eyes. Dan has his legs tucked up underneath himself like before. He’s lying with his cheek against the middle of Phil’s stomach, just looking down, facing away from Phil. Phil’s cock is straining against the fabric. There’s a wet spot at the tip. Knowing this gorgeous boy is tensing up to restrain himself from licking it is doing nothing to help the situation.

“But it’s so _messy_ ,” Dan whispers.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Phil is actually considering it.

His grip around Dan’s neck goes a bit tighter. Not enough to physically restrain him, really, just a gentle squeeze because Phil is starting to feel desperate. He definitely let it go too far. His brain is spinning with excuses. Excuses like, if Dan just does it for the purpose of cleaning him off and doesn’t make him come, it could be okay. He’s partly an animal. These things probably aren’t that strange to him. Phil is probably the only person agonising over ethics here.

Still, it’s obviously just an excuse. Phil knows it’s not okay. He knows it’s not, and yet he cups his balls and pushes the waistband of his underwear down snug below his sac before he can change his mind. He wraps his hand around the base of his cock. He lets out a throaty moan at the small relief. His cock drips. He can feel wetness pooling onto the middle of his stomach. Daniel is literally drooling for it.

When Dan leans down, Phil doesn’t stop him. 

First, Daniel licks up the pool of precum that’s gathered at the small of his stomach. Phil fits his hand around Dan’s hip. It’s a tight hold, like he’s gripping it in order to keep from falling apart. 

Dan hesitates. The sound is so wet. Phil can literally hear Daniel swallow it down. They’ve crossed so many lines. Phil is definitely doing the wrong thing. He can’t stop doing the wrong thing.

He pulls down his foreskin to fully reveal the shining red tip. Daniel takes it as an invitation. He runs that sandpapery tongue along the edge of Phil’s cockhead, gathering up the wetness in his mouth. Phil’s muscles jump, making him thrust involuntarily. He grips Dan’s hip hard, and lets out a pathetic, needy noise. He’s never felt anything like that before. Dan’s tongue is rough and wet and he keeps lapping around the tip of Phil’s dick. There’s no end to it, because Phil keeps leaking, keeps giving the cat more to clean up. Phil is fully moaning now. He’s arching his back and squeezing Dan’s hip and scrunching his face as the feeling accelerates for every quick, gorgeous little lick. It’s such an innocent sound, like a kitten lapping at a bowl of milk.

Then Daniel starts to purr again. The vibration against Phil’s cock is sudden and amazing, so much so that Phil humps the air and has to squeeze the base of his cock to subdue the nearly overpowering rush inside.

“I’m gonna-,” he moans, pleads. He squirms helplessly against the bedsheets. “Don’t-Don’t make me come.”

Either Daniel doesn’t hear or he doesn’t care, because all he does is lick a long, flat stripe up the side of Phil’s cock. Dan glances up at him as he goes. There’s something small and needy in the depth of his expression, like he wants to be told he’s doing well. Phil is letting out high pitched noises of desperation. His cock twitches. He’s gonna come as soon as he allows himself to. He might come sooner than that, actually. Dan is definitely not licking him with the intention of cleaning now. He’s doing it to make Phil feel good, to make Phil come, to clean up the next mess Phil has in store for him.

Dan keeps looking into his eyes. Then he fits his lips against the side of Phil’s cock, at the edge of his cockhead, and sucks.

“Oh, my G-”

Phil pushes his hips up, dragging his cock against Dan’s mouth, and he comes. White, wet spurts of cum hit his stomach in quick succession. He’s pulsating, twisting his head against the sheets as the relief hits him again and again and floods his whole body with white hot earth shattering bursts of pleasure. 

Once Phil relaxes, Daniel takes him in his mouth and sucks him dry. Phil’s hips tremble as the sensation nudges into ‘too much’. Daniel pulls off and lets out a long purr as he nuzzles Phil’s cock. He does it so gently, like he’s trying to bond with it. There are a million conflicting feelings inside of Phil fighting for dominance but as he lets go of his cock and cups Daniel’s jaw, affection takes over.

Dan looks at him with a naked sincerity that fully pushes down any defenses Phil had left. He licks up the cum on Phil’s stomach with ease, not scrunching up at the taste or anything, as Phil keeps petting his hair and ears with both hands.

There’s nothing to say. There’s nothing to do. This happened and there’s no undo button. Phil’s stomach is wet with Dan’s spit but clean from cum, because that cum is making its way down the cat’s throat. Daniel lies down on his side and uses Phil’s chest as a pillow while Phil keeps petting his ears. Dan closes his eyes with a sigh of contentment.

“All clean now,” the hybrid says in a low, rumbling voice.

He opens his eyes back up. There’s something determined, something like pure dominance, visible in his eyes. Phil’s definitely not the one in control here at the moment. He’s handed that over to his parents’ eighteen year old cat hybrid. A boy he watched grow up, from a distance but still. There’s no explaining this. Phil has to accept that his morals are not intact. He has to accept that he is too weak to stand his ground.

The worst part, or perhaps the best part, is that he doesn’t even feel bad. Not really. Dan is looking at him with an air of satisfaction like he finally got what he wanted, and Phil doesn’t hate being on the receiving end of that smug glare.

The smugness wavers for a moment as Dan wets his lips and blinks.

“Did you like it?” he asks. “Did I do good?”

Phil can’t help but laugh. He closes his eyes. His face goes red.

“Yeah,” he says. “I liked it a lot. You did really good.”

When he opens his eyes, Dan is sporting a playful grin. His tail is swishing back and forth on top of the bed like he’s readying himself for something. Phil smiles at him. His stomach flutters.

“I wanna do it again,” Dan says.

Phil is probably flushing pink all over. There’s something about that bluntness that is absolutely irresistible. Phil’s hands go harder over Daniel’s ears. Daniel blinks slowly as he pushes into the touch. He’s shifting his hips, tail still swishing back and forth. Dan might be the one with a heightened sense of smell, but even Phil can catch the scent of him right now. It’s unmistakable. His cunt is literally drooling with need, drooling for Phil.

He runs his fingers down Daniel’s chest, stopping at his soft, furry belly. Dan muscles jump. He lets out a low noise that Phil doesn’t think he’s heard from him before. He fully sounds like a cat in heat, desperate to be bred. Phil never realised that could sound so fucking sexy.

Daniel’s eyes are clouded over with want. He leans in and rubs his face against Phil’s beard as Phil slides his hand under Dan’s pants with ease. He fits his hand over Dan’s smooth, fully slick pussy and… pushes. It’s so warm. It’s so wet. Dan lets out another one of those dragged out noises and rubs up against Phil’s palm. 

“Ohhh,” Dan gasps. “Ohhh, _Phiiilllll…._ ”

Phil can feel Dan’s fat clit poke out against the heel of his palm. It’s impossibly hard, practically throbbing. Phil licks his lips and runs his fingers through Dan’s curls. He’s almost pulling at them, and Dan seems to fucking love it. He works his hips against Phil’s hand and pushes his forehead against his jaw like he wants to get closer, like he wants them to fuse together.

Phil slides his fingers over Dan’s slick lips, gentle but sure. Dan twitches and moans. 

“Fuck me,” he sobs. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Phil groans and pushes two fingers inside. There’s almost no resistance. He pushes inside of that needy cunt with ease all the way to the last knuckle. Daniel twists and whines and grinds his dick against Phil’s hand as Phil pumps his fingers inside of him. He stops and strokes inside of him until Daniel’s squeezing around him like a depraved whore, pussy pulsating warmth against Phil’s now completely wet hand. 

“Yeah,” Phil murmurs, pulling at Dan’s curls so he can look at his face. “You like that?”

Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, pushing his head against Phil’s hand, spreading his legs and thrusting his cunt up against the other.

He’s absolutely gorgeous like this. He feels so fucking good. Phil hasn’t had sex with anyone with this set of genitalia for a long time but he must be doing something right. This boy is squirming against him and moaning and yowling, biting at Phil’s jaw and scratching at the t-shirt covering his chest.

“Harder,” Dan cries, pushing back against Phil’s fingers in desperation.

Phil fucks him with a sure hand, hard and fast as Dan rubs his little dick against the heel of his palm. 

“Ah!” Dan suddenly shouts, stopping his movements. Phil keeps finger fucking him. Dan’s thighs begin to shake and his tail goes completely stiff. “Yeesss, fuuuuck.”

There’s an unholy wet noise coming from the movement of Phil’s fingers as Dan tenses all over, hips rocking in an unsteady beat as he fully clamps down around Phil’s fingers, making him unable to keep moving them. Instead, Phil teases him inside, twisting his fingers just so, and Dan finally pushes over the edge that he was teetering on for longer than Phil thought possible.

Dan fully bends over, fitting his chin over Phil’s shoulder as Phil fucks him hard through what must be multiple orgasms. Dan’s clit pulses against his hand and his cunt squeezes around his fingers. He is completely silent, completely breathless throughout, and then it’s over. All the tension disappears and he hisses, trying to push away from Phil’s hand. Phil slides his fingers out and pulls his hand out of his pants. Dan slumps bonelessly, one leg hitched over Phil’s hips, breathing hard against his neck.

“And you call me messy,” Phil muses as he looks at his own hand.

He separates the fingers, revealing the thick strings of Dan’s fluids. Daniel turns his head to look and lets out the tiniest whimper. He almost sounds embarrassed, nuzzling back into the side of Phil’s neck and grabbing at the front of his t-shirt like that’ll do anything.

“Don’t worry,” Phil giggles, “I can clean up too.”

He puts the fingers in his mouth and sucks. It tastes fucking good. It’s so slick and salty and smooth going down his throat. He can feel Daniel giggle against his neck.

“No, I mean it,” Phil says and pushes at Dan’s shoulder. “I’ll clean up.”

Dan goes with the movement and lies down on his back. Phil lets his eyes roam that beautiful body, those hard little nipples and those absolutely soiled pants. Phil breathes out a low noise as he leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. Dan’s breath hitches. He paws at the fur on his stomach as he squirms.

Phil kisses the visible skin of his chest, pushes Dan’s thighs apart, and sits down between them. He looks into Dan’s excited eyes as he curls his fingers around the waistband of his pants. Daniel throws his legs in the air and pushes his little butt up with ease, allowing Phil to throw that messy wet fabric away. 

It’s different like this. As Dan’s feet settle back on top of the mattress on either side of him and Phil lies down on his stomach, he’s able to fully indulge in what this boy looks like. The lips between his legs are flushed pink. His clit is so red, already poking back out, absolutely slick and gorgeous with arousal. Phil smooths his palms over the insides of Dan’s thighs and leans in. Mouth hovering over the warmth of Daniel’s cunt, he inhales the maddening scent of him.

“Please,” Dan whimpers.

Phil fits his lips over him and sucks. His mouth floods with wetness as Dan thrusts up against him. Phil pulls back and swallows it down. Dan blinks slowly down at him, paws running down to fit over Phil’s head. His tail snakes around the back of his neck, over his shoulder.

“Are you gonna make me come again?” he asks.

Phil pokes his tongue between Dan’s folds and pushes it up to flick off his hard, thick little dick. Dan thrusts helplessly as Phil pulls back and sucks the string of wetness that connects them into his mouth.

“I’m cleaning you,” Phil teases.

Dan huffs out a laugh and settles back against the mattress. 

“Your tongue is too smooth for that,” he argues, then seems to change his mind. “But… you can try anyway.”

“Thanks,” Phil says, rolling his eyes as he leans back down and sucks at Dan’s dick.

Dan grabs Phil’s hair, pushing him down and pulling him away like he’s not sure what he needs. His tail twitches like a string, connected to each one of his nerve endings. Phil rubs his lips against Dan’s wet pussy with a rumbling hum of satisfaction, feeling it rush through him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he sighs. “Such a perfect little cock.”

He sucks him again, running his tongue between those sensitive inner lips. Dan’s noises are less desperate now, not as loud, but they’re just as full of feeling. He moves with Phil’s suction and licking like they’re a team, working him up yet again.

“Feels good,” Dan says softly, swiveling his pretty pussy against Phil’s mouth.

Phil kisses his cock, looking up at him through his lashes with a small smile. Dan’s pink cheeks deepen into redness, concentrated into patches on the side of his face and over his chest. Phil can feel him heat up, grow more desperate, pulsing his arousal.

“How would you like me to finish you off?” Phil asks.

His voice is muffled against Dan’s warm cunt. Daniel’s tail and thighs tremble.

“Everything feels amazing.” Dan whispers it like he’s ashamed of it. “I don’t know. Oh.”

Phil flicks his tongue over Dan’s clit with a grin, running a finger over his hole. Dan moans.

“Yeah,” he whimpers. “Like… Like that. Put it in me.”

Phil pushes one finger inside, stroking his walls as he circles Dan’s dick with his tongue, then pushes it flat against him. His cock throbs desperately, warm and delicious.

“Keep licking it,” Dan murmurs. His voice is still timid but he seems to grow more confident the more he speaks.

Phil flicks his dick and pushes his finger deeper inside of him. All the while, he stares up at the kitten’s gorgeous little face, at the way his nose scrunches up whenever Phil brushes over that sweet spot inside of him. Phil’s heart spills over with affection. He never knew he could like Daniel so much, but right now every little noise, every little reaction, is the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

This orgasm is gentler, less desperate. Phil keeps licking and sucking and fucking Dan’s little pussy and eventually the tension snaps over into a climax and Dan releases the softest meowing moan as his hips rock against Phil’s face and he gushes into his mouth. His tail curls hard around one of Phil’s shoulders, as if to keep him in place until he finishes coming.

Phil pulls his finger out and laps up all the wetness, sucking it into his mouth and swallowing. Dan is breathing slowly, eyelids going heavy as Phil crawls on top of him and licks the wetness off his own lips.

“Good?” he asks, settling beside Dan and rubbing one of his ears.

Dan looks absolutely blissed out. He nods. His tail curls around one of Phil’s hips.

“Cleaned me up really well,” he smiles.

Phil leans in and kisses Daniel’s pretty little kitty mouth. Surprisingly, Dan puckers his lips and kisses back. 

They trade soft kisses until Daniel falls asleep in Phil’s arms. Phil feels Dan’s quick little heart against the palm of his hand and lets it lull him to sleep.

-

Phil has been through regret, and shame, and self loathing. He knows how to redirect that thought process by now. Rather than giving into it and thinking himself crazy about everything that could possibly be wrong with him, he’s now learned to focus on a solution.

Daniel is wearing a white t-shirt and black boxer shorts. He’s nibbling on a meat stick, content and happy, with one of Phil’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. There’s an empty pizza carton discarded on the coffee table in the lounge. They’ve been watching a movie and cuddling and Phil hasn’t really got any writing done all day. He’s not exactly bothered about that. His mind has been going on overdrive, thinking up a solution to all of this.

There’s no denying that he wants Dan, and that Dan wants him. Phil has no interest in spending the next month in agony, restraining himself. At the same time, this can’t lead anywhere. That’s a simply non negotiable fact. But, Phil thinks he can work it out in their favour regardless.

Daniel swallows the last of the meat stick. He nuzzles into Phil’s neck, paws smoothing out over Phil’s lap. Phil sighs and relaxes. Dan licks his neck, purring, breathing heavily.

“Dan,” Phil says.

The purring stops abruptly. Daniel pulls away. He already looks distraught, as if that one little beckoning word was a full on rejection. He tenses, regarding Phil’s face with worry.

“No,” Phil says, reaching out and stroking Daniel’s cheek, brushes his sensitive whiskers. “Don’t look like that. We just need to talk a little bit.”

Daniel blinks, heavy tears lining his eyes.

“You don’t like me,” he says in a thick voice.

“Shh,” Phil says, scooting back closer. Daniel leans into him again. He pushes against the palm of his hand. “I do like you. I like you a lot.”

“What do we need to talk about then?” Dan whispers.

He stretches his legs out over Phil’s lap. Phil scratches the fur on one of his knees, rubs soothing circles into Dan’s scalp.

“How long have you been…,” Phil pauses, thinking, “sexually active?”

A tiny smirk manages to poke through the disappointment on Dan’s face.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“How long have you been masturbating?” Phil asks. It’s better to just get straight to the point. “How long have you had those kinds of feelings?”

“Not that long,” Dan admits, squirming slightly. “It’s never been like this. Like…”

He puts a paw over Phil’s hand, clutching it. 

“I can’t think about anything else,” he finishes.

“Okay,” Phil says. Everything Dan’s telling him is working perfectly with his plan. “I kind of figured. And I’m happy to help you out with that.”

Dan’s eyes brighten. His tail starts swishing behind himself, like it seems to do whenever his mind starts going.

“I don’t know how long these things take,” Phil says with an easy shrug. He has to attempt a level of coolness about this, like it’s no big deal. “But I’ll be here for another month and as long as you want to, I’ll… help you out, yeah?”

Dan grins. “Good.”

“Yeah,” Phil agrees with a grin. “I just want to make sure we’re on the same page here. After this winter, it’s not going to happen again.”

Dan’s face falls. Phil watches him carefully. He turns his hand palm up and grabs Dan’s hand on his knee. Dan takes a deep breath, blinks slowly, tries so desperately to collect himself.

“You’re a big boy now,” Phil says gently, stroking Dan’s cheek. “You know why we can’t, yeah?”

Daniel nods quickly, lips tight, avoiding Phil’s eyes. Phil scoots in closer, smoothing his hand along the inside of Daniel’s thigh. Dan looks confused, but Phil is adamant. He grabs Dan by the back of the head and kisses him, deeply, as he runs his hand all the way between his legs and cups him over his underwear. Daniel immediately spreads his legs, pushing into the touch.

“We’ll make it a good time,” Phil whispers as he pulls away from the kiss, staying close to Dan’s face.

Dan has already refocused, completely. His eyes are full of desire and the sadness is gone for now. He looks at Phil’s lips and nods, like he’d agree to anything at this moment.

“Okay,” he says.

“Yeah?” Phil asks, making sure.

“Yeah,” Daniel says.

He leans in and kisses Phil hard on the mouth. He’s not the best kisser yet, but it doesn’t matter. Phil is getting hard. He lets Dan straddle him on the couch, hump him and rub his whiskers against his face. Phil grabs his ass and lets out a sigh of relief.

This might all work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! | tumblr post
> 
> 🌱🍓
> 
> The second and final chapter comes out on May 23rd ^-^ (For no specific reason, of course....? 🎂🐈)


	2. Chapter 2

Phil puts away the razor and pats the lower half of his face with a warm, damp towel. He holds it there for a moment before hanging it up next to the sink. He squirts some moisturiser onto his fingers and spreads it out over his face. It almost makes him laugh, seeing the difference between his looks when he’s got a beard and when he doesn’t. He looks so much younger. At this age, Phil thinks that’s a good thing.

That isn’t why he shaved it, though. He doesn’t have any concerns about his looks when he’s got one month left of creative hibernation. Not even with a cat hybrid following him around, really. No, the decision to shave was made completely out of convenience, out of practicality.

When Phil exits the bathroom and makes his way to Daniel’s room, he doesn’t have time to explain anything before he’s interrupted by the cat’s immediate reaction. Dan’s eyes go big and round and innocent. He looks absolutely devastated. Phil would laugh if it weren’t for the sincerity in Dan’s ridiculous expression.

He’s sitting on the bed, squatting with his entire weight balanced on his back paws, or feet, with a magazine open in front of him. Phil is starting to get used to seeing the strange positions Dan is somehow comfortable in, but they still slightly amuse him.

“Nooo,” Dan says, still staring straight at Phil’s face.

Phil sits down cross legged in front of him on the bed. He quirks an eyebrow. Daniel tips forward onto his front paws, or hands, and sniffs Phil’s jaw and chin. He’s not even touching him, apart from the faint tickle of whiskers against Phil’s neck, but the warmth of his closeness is enough to drive Phil mad now that he’s allowed himself to be fully attracted to him.

“What’s wrong?” Phil chuckles as he spreads his fingers through the fur around Daniel’s neck.

“What happened?” Dan whispers sadly, licking Phil’s chin experimentally only to immediately pull away with a disgusted look on his face.

Phil swallows a laugh as he spreads his hand up the back of Daniel’s curly head.

“I shaved,” Phil shrugs.

“But I like your fur,” Dan complains. He pushes back against Phil’s hand, eyelids going heavy.

Phil grins. “It’s not actually fur on me, though. It’s just hair. And it was getting in the way.”

“What d’you mean?” Dan asks. He doesn’t look as concerned anymore. He’s focusing more on pushing his face against the palm of Phil’s hand.

“I’m just gonna be more comfortable without it now that I eat you out all the time.”

The low purr that’s begun to come out of Daniel immediately comes to a stop. He opens his eyes and looks straight at Phil. He’s not blushing, or embarrassed. He’s just looking at him, intently. Phil’s heart races in excitement.

“I suppose you have fur in other places,” Daniel eventually concedes.

Rather than going for the chest or stomach, Dan proceeds to lean down and sniff Phil’s crotch. Phil instinctively spreads his legs, allowing the cat access to nuzzle his soft cock through the material of his pyjama bottoms.

The gentle nudge of Dan’s nose against him grants the tiniest friction, and yet Phil feels the inside of his thighs begin to tingle. He lets out a breath that’s telling enough that Daniel looks up at him through his long eyelashes and smirks. Phil smiles back and rubs his ears.

Phil relaxes onto his back, braced on his elbows as Daniel takes off his bottoms and tosses them. Phil’s breath hitches as Dan settles back on his knees, leaning down to keep pushing against his cock. It’s getting hard. Dan positions it on Phil’s stomach. Phil expects Dan to start licking it, kissing it, the way he’s done in the most insatiable way any chance he gets the past couple days, but that’s not what happens. Instead, Daniel sniffs further down, at Phil’s balls. He licks at them softly, experimentally, dark hairs catching on his rough tongue.

Phil bucks his hips but stops them, actively focusing on remaining unmoving as Daniel goes from gentle licks to long, measured strokes of his tongue. It’s almost as though it stops being about pleasure and more so about actually cleaning Phil. It would be funny if Phil wasn’t currently biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from whining.

He grabs his cock and releases a sigh at the relief he feels. He strokes it leisurely as Dan’s tongue slides further down, just below his balls, with a pressure that makes Phil’s hips snap and a gargled noise escape his throat.

Dan stops to look up at him with what seems like fascination.

“Yeah,” Phil nods, coming back to his senses. “It feels good.”

Dan smiles; the most adorable, shy pride in contrast to what he’s actually being praised for. He goes back down to push his tongue against Phil’s perineum once more. Phil’s breath catches. His thighs go rock hard as he braces himself against the full extent of the feeling. Dan nudges his nose against Phil’s balls as he brushes his lips over the area.

“Relax,” he murmurs.

Phil coughs a laugh. “Yeah. Fuck.”

He feels Dan smile against him but he waits. Phil takes the request seriously then, focusing on letting himself breathe, on unclamping. He’s rewarded by another series of licks, and this time Phil finds himself pushing into it. His breath comes out in a moan as he rocks against Dan’s mouth, stroking his cock in the same rhythmic pattern.

When Dan comes back up to lick his now tight balls Phil expects that to be the area he sticks to, but like always Daniel surprises him. The cat goes further down, pushing his nose against the back of Phil’s thigh in order to get him to spread his legs further apart, to make him push up and give Dan access to even more of him.

It’s not that Phil is shy, necessarily. He’s had a lot of sex with a lot of different people, and he’s been in far more vulnerable positions than this. But somehow, this is different. He usually makes sure he’s clean shaven. And his partner usually isn’t purring while they start to lick around his hole. Phil is happy he at least took a shower before this, otherwise he might not have let this happen. But fuck, does it feel good to let it happen. 

Phil lies down flat on his back and pushes his legs up, bending in the air to reveal himself completely. Daniel makes a pleased little noise before he goes back in. This time he licks straight over Phil’s hole. The feeling jolts through him, and with a tight squeeze on his cock a load of precum pools onto his stomach. That rough tongue in that area is a new experience, an absolute wonder. Phil kind of wants to push Dan against him, to hold him there and tell him to do it harder, but he stops himself. He doesn’t want to put some unnecessary pressure on him, so he settles for watching Daniel’s pretty tail swish in the air while he strokes his cock and tries to open himself up so that the wet tongue can slip inside.

It works. Dan teases his tongue inside Phil’s hole and pushes. Phil’s back arches on its own as his walls go slick with Dan’s spit. He lets out a pathetic noise, pushing himself against Dan’s mouth the best he can. When Dan pulls the tongue back out, Phil hears a faint laugh. It’s not just amused, though. It’s low, and breathy, and _fuck_ , Phil is gonna come.

When Dan goes back in, he slides his paws up Phil’s stomach to push his hand off his cock. Instead, he lays those furry little hands flat on top of Phil’s hard, wet dick and gently moves them back and forth as he licks around and inside Phil’s hole. It’s almost excruciating, the softness of both movements, but Daniel seems to be in no rush. He keeps licking. He keeps pushing Phil’s foreskin back and forth in that slow way. Phil begins to break out in a sweat as the feeling slowly but surely increases in the most frustrating yet satisfying way ever.

Phil can barely feel the roughness of Dan’s tongue anymore. His ass is wet and slick and he’s so open for it all. He gets lost in sensation. Dan just licks and purrs, creating a vibration that makes Phil’s muscles twitch. At times, Dan licks his way up to Phil’s perineum and sometimes all the way to his balls. Phil can’t even open his eyes. He holds on to the duvet on either side of himself as he softly rocks back against Dan’s tongue.

The orgasm comes suddenly. With Dan’s tongue pushed far inside of him and that soft fur against his cock, it rolls through him with no warning and he comes so hard the cum hits his own chin. He lets out a broken moan as he stays tense, clamping fully around Dan’s perfect tongue wriggling inside of him, as it keeps pumping out of him in long ropes over his own chest.

Once he finally relaxes and lets his legs fall to either side of Daniel, the hybrid licks his way back up. Over his balls, even over his cock. Phil squirms against the intensity of the feeling but he stays still, forces himself to take it. He looks down at Daniel’s dark, hooded eyes, listens to the low rumbles of purrs coming out as he laps up Phil’s cum. It’s absolutely pornographic. Finally, Dan gets to Phil’s chin. He keeps the soft wad of cum on the middle of his tongue when he slips it between Phil’s open lips.

It’s so dirty, so completely presumptuous but despite what Phil thought his preferences were before it makes him moan. He willingly sucks at that kitty tongue, working the cum into his own mouth and swallows it as he takes a hold of Dan’s ears and licks into the cat’s mouth. Dan situates himself to fully straddle Phil’s stomach. His pussy is absolutely soaked, sliding easily against him, fully slicking him up. Phil smooths his hands down Daniel’s back and pushes against the base of his tail. Dan lets out a meowing sound and drives into the touch, so tense and needy. Phil slips one hand behind him and pushes a finger between those plump, slick lips. Dan’s cunt contracts around the intrusion and he moans, rocking back, practically vibrating with want.

Fuck, he’s warm. Fuck, he’s wet. So much so that Phil can hardly stay inside as Daniel’s hips twitch and squirm. He’s about to tell him off, ask him to stay still, when the sudden jolt of his hips causes Phil’s finger to slip through the folds and nudge against the bottom of his full, fat clit. Daniel lets out an absolutely desperate noise, but Phil pulls away his hand.

“Please,” Daniel begs, pushing his pussy down against Phil’s belly. “God, oh, _please!_ ”

Dan is practically glued to Phil’s front, his legs and arms clamping around him as though Phil would go anywhere. But Phil is stronger. He pushes Dan back as he sits up. Dan sits back on Phil’s lap. His eyes are almost black, face flushed, nothing human to be found.

“Get on all fours,” Phil says. His voice is more even and assured than he feels.

Daniel immediately obeys. He situates himself beside Phil on the bed. Phil scoots back to sit behind him. He pushes the tail up to get a full view of that tight little pussy, that precious pink little hole, as Dan wantonly spreads his legs and arches his back for him. Phil’s mouth floods with saliva as he catches the scent of him. He almost feels like an animal himself, right now.

“Head down,” Phil says.

Daniel pushes his face into a pillow, puts his arms around it. Phil can tell he’s holding on hard, like he’s bracing himself. 

“Please,” Dan says again, followed by a suppressed yowl.

“Fuck,” Phil groans, watching Daniel’s pussy pulsate as he brushes his thumbs over the folds and nudges them apart. “You look so good.”

He doesn’t wait for a response. Phil puts his mouth on him and sucks the wetness into his mouth, swallowing, then works his jaw as he smooths his tongue over the desperate little dick. Daniel makes a loud noise, muffled by the pillow, as he pushes back against Phil’s mouth. He circles his hips in an uncontained, twitchy manner as Phil kisses and sucks and works his tongue over the throbbing cunt. It doesn’t take long before the hybrid comes. It’s not enough, though. It’s a small burst that doesn’t alleviate much of Dan’s tension. So Phil keeps going, intent and thorough, slipping a finger between the cat’s asscheeks. He pushes against that tiny hole. Dan keeps making those loud loud noises into the pillow, like he’s worked himself up into a level of desperation that’s leaning into ‘too much’. Phil won’t let it go there, though. He keeps up the pace and once he feels Dan push harder against him, he pulls away and replaces his mouth with his fingers, providing a different kind of pressure to the hard clit.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dan practically sobs, even though it’s quiet, restrained. “Oh, fuck. I’m gonna come. Oh, my God.”

Phil massages him gently for a moment before he pushes harder, circling his fingers over the small cock, rubbing with intent. Dan pushes into it, moves with it the way only he can, and once Phil slips the tip of his finger inside his asshole the hybrid fully pushes over the edge. He clamps down hard around Phil’s finger and pushes down against his still moving hand as he shakes. His hips push back up, ass in the air, just to come down harder into Phil’s cupped hand. He doesn’t even need to move now. The cat rubs himself against him until he comes one more time, then a third. Phil watches the slick inside of him throb with each climax until Dan slumps, exhausted and wasted, onto the bed.

Phil lies down on his stomach and grins at Dan’s pink face. He holds his hand up, brushes a slick finger against Daniel’s full bottom lip.

“Clean up,” Phil says, voice darker than intended.

Dan fully opens his eyes. Phil smiles at him. Something feels tight in his chest, seeing the openness in the boy beside him. The complete vulnerability and trust that’s been afforded to him. Dan’s lips part and Phil pushes three fingers inside for the cat to suck on. Daniel’s eyelids droop, and he takes a long breath. Phil listens to him swallow his own cum and it goes straight to his spent dick.

Phil hasn’t felt this insatiable with a partner in a long time. He hasn’t felt this kind of freedom, this freedom to give in to everything, to not hold back. Watching Daniel flick his little kitty tongue between Phil’s fingers, hooded eyes locked onto Phil’s, it hits him. But then it goes away. He gets up, claiming that he’s going to write, and locks himself away in the office while Dan sleeps it off.

He’s not going to hold back when they have sex. Daniel is so ready for everything. He craves it. Phil will indulge that. 

But he can’t indulge the feeling that is manifesting because of it. He can’t treat Dan like a partner. Phil takes a breath, opens the document on his computer, and pretends like he’s not distracting himself. It’s not even gone far yet, but he’s familiar enough with this to know how it starts. Even though he’s allowing himself to give in physically, he needs to start putting up stricter emotional boundaries before it goes too far.

-

Dan is following Phil around. He pretends like he isn’t. He makes excuses, asking stupid questions like whether they have a certain food in the fridge or what Phil’s working on. He could just check for himself. Phil’s already told Dan about the novel he’s trying to get done. But he’s not coming into Phil’s office to talk. He’s coming in to look at Phil with his beautiful brown kitty eyes, to nuzzle the back of his neck and stroke his tail over Phil’s thighs. He’s always so ready for it. Most of the time, Phil resists. Okay, maybe half the time.

It’s been a couple days of this before Phil has to say something. Daniel keeps lurking behind him. Swishing his tail and swaying his hips and nosing at Phil’s hair. Phil can feel that tongue lick a stripe from the back of his neck and up, then move on to kiss the shell of his ear. The whole area is burning with sensation. Phil is already getting hard.

“Daniel,” he sighs, tilting his head back, into it.

He’s definitely giving mixed signals. Pushing into the touches while sighing a slight reprimand. Phil wishes he was stronger than this.

“Miss you,” Daniel whispers.

Phil looks up at him. Daniel’s nose twitches adorably, making his whiskers jump.

“I need to get some work done,” Phil says. He manages to sound at least a little bit stern.

“But your cock’s hard,” Dan argues. He brushes his tail over Phil’s lap as if to prove a point.

Phil reaches down to adjust himself with a groan.

“I don’t have to come every time I get hard,” he chuckles.

The look on Dan’s face when he says it turns the chuckle into a full laugh. The cat looks like he hasn’t heard anything like it before, like even the idea of it is ridiculous.

“I get that it doesn’t work that way for you yet,” Phil says with a fond roll of his eyes. “But for me it does. I can’t just give up my project to fuck you all the time.”

Dan lets out the tiniest whine. He gets on all fours and bumps Phil’s knee with his head. Phil rubs one of his ears before he even thinks about it.

“I wish you _would_ fuck me,” Dan mumbles.

Phil inhales sharply even though he pretends not to have heard. He stops touching Dan and instead scrolls up and down the Word document uselessly, just to do something. It’s not until Daniel tries to move to sit between Phil’s legs that Phil has to reach down and push him away. It’s not very difficult to do, but Dan sits back in a squat and looks positively offended.

“Phillll,” he whines.

His bottom lip trembles. He’s so quick in his emotions, this little cat. Phil makes sure not to laugh at him this time, even if he kind of wants to.

“Later,” Phil says. “Alright? I just need a couple more hours and then…”

“Then you fuck me,” Dan finishes. “For real.”

“We’ve been fucking ‘for real’ this whole time.”

Dan grins. “You know what I mean.”

For a second, Phil’s eyes flit down to look between Dan’s spread legs. He’s soaked through his underwear. There’s a dark, damp spot and that is almost crushing Phil’s defenses. God, he loves that tight little pussy.

“Well,” Phil shrugs. “I don’t think that’s a good idea anyway.”

Dan tilts his head to the side. “Why not?”

He looks so confused. Phil crosses his arms over his stomach and shrugs tightly. He’s trying not to think too hard about the fact that Dan is eighteen, that he’s his parents’ pet. He’s trying not to think about how some people could argue that him and Dan are brothers and not be completely wrong. He’s adopted into the family after all, even though they’re not biologically related. Pushing all of that away has been pretty easy when Dan’s jumped his bones every chance he gets and the rest of the time is spent recovering until the next round. Phil’s brain gets clouded and single minded just like Dan’s, because this whole thing is bloody intoxicating. But Phil is the one that has to be responsible.

He’ll think about the extent of the ethical crime he’s committing later. For now, he’ll focus on not making an irreversible mistake.

“You’ve got reproductive organs, yeah?” Phil says. “Well, so do I. And if we’re not careful while having sex… Well, our sex organs are probably compatible to make a baby, Daniel. You get that, right?”

“I know that,” Dan says. He scrunches his nose. He still looks fucking adorable even if his tone is sharp. “Stop talking to me like I’m a kitten.”

Oh. Phil’s heart clenches with affection.

“So yeah,” he says, clearing his throat, trying to alleviate all the feelings stirring up inside yet again. “We don’t want that, is all I’m saying. That’s why I won’t fuck you ‘for real’.”

“We don’t even know if it would work, though,” Dan argues.

“Well, there’s plenty of reasons not to risk it, isn’t there?” Phil says.

Daniel’s mouth snaps shut. He narrows his eyes.

“You’re no fun,” he sulks.

Phil can’t stop himself from giggling at that. Something small brightens Dan’s eyes but he stays adamant on being upset.

“Yeah, well, I’m older and wiser,” Phil says. “Now go. I need to write.”

Dan gets on all fours again. He rubs his cheek against Phil’s knee, looking up at him expectantly. Phil concedes by offering his hand, allowing Dan to rub his whiskers against the palm of it. Phil isn’t sure if Dan is actually claiming him when he does this or if it’s just to show affection, but he’s not about to ask.

“I like you so much, Phil,” Daniel whispers.

Phil swallows and forces himself not to react. He forces himself to pretend like he didn’t hear. He pulls his hand away and waves the cat away. Dan obeys.

“Later,” Phil promises.

Daniel brushes his tail over Phil’s lap one final time, because he’s evil, before he finally leaves.

-

They have sex a lot. Phil thinks one boundary that should be established is to sleep in separate beds at night. That’s hard to do when a cat hybrid that can’t be alone for ten minutes has to abide by that rule.

Phil wakes up in the middle of the night to the sound of the door to the guest room opening. He’s not even surprised. They spent one night successfully separated, and Phil had been under no delusion that that would continue to work out as well as it did. Particularly not when Dan was in a mood all morning, snapping at Phil and yet craving closeness. It’s a strange experience, being cuddled into, a butt squirming against your cock, while being told how annoying and unfair you’re being all the time.

The expected thing would be to grow tired of Dan’s constant complaining and quickly changing moods, but so far it’s only made Phil like him more.

He can’t convince himself it doesn’t feel nice when Daniel crawls up into bed. His warmth takes away all the tension in Phil’s shoulders as Dan noses at his cheek, his jaw. Phil pretends to stay asleep. If it looks like he’s not awake, then Dan can’t say anything about Phil being a hypocrite.

Dan doesn’t settle, though. He circles Phil for a while, seemingly struggling to find a good spot to lay down. Phil might actually fall asleep for real at this pace. Daniel stalks around the mattress for what feels like ages before anything happens.

But then ‘anything’ happens. Right now, ‘anything’ means that the hybrid has pushed his head under the covers and taken Phil’s soft cock in his mouth.

It’s so _wet._

Phil manages to stay quiet. Daniel burrows fully under the covers and all Phil can feel is that wet, gorgeous mouth sucking at his most sensitive area. He can feel the tickle of whiskers against his thigh and his stomach, as he’s lying on his side and Daniel is sat folded in on himself, face level with Phil’s dick.

Phil gets hard pretty quickly. His breathing gets funny. He’s panting, whining quietly as Dan seems to check how deeply he can take Phil’s cock. Phil isn’t exactly an impressive size; he’s average, but the way Daniel struggles and chokes and gags quietly as he attempts to take Phil all the way is overwhelmingly hot and stupidly flattering.

Dan seems to give up his attempts eventually, and ends up sucking him like he normally would. Bobbing his head in quick succession, sucking hard every other time, alternating by licking the head and kissing down the underside. Phil is so close now. His hips move with the suction. He feels slightly spoiled like this, being with a boy that so willingly sucks him off. Phil hears Daniel’s breathing get heavier, but it doesn’t seem to have anything to do with exertion. Rather, Phil can practically feel the cat’s growing arousal. Daniel’s butt is wiggling back and forth beneath the covers, like he’s trying to alleviate the tension between his own legs.

Dan has stopped moving his head. Phil hardly notices at first, he’s so caught up in the feeling of Dan’s slick warmth, so caught up in fucking into it. When he realises, he chokes on air as the feeling starts crashing over him. He reaches down under the covers and grabs Daniel’s curls, pulling his mouth off his dick to wrap a hand around himself and jerk off until he comes all over the bed sheets.

Phil’s head spins when he comes down, gulping breaths, shuddering as Daniel licks the cockhead.

Daniel gets up from beneath the covers and kisses Phil on the mouth. Phil should be pushing him away and telling him off for breaking the rules, but instead he holds the cat by the side of his face to keep his mouth on him. Dan whimpers against his mouth and Phil finally relents, releasing him.

“I wanted you to come in my mouth,” Daniel says.

Phil’s eyes flutter open as he groans at the idea of that.

“What the fuck,” Phil exhales, absolutely incredulous. “Why? Who wants that?”

Dan giggles. He nuzzles against Phil’s cheek.

“I need you to come inside me and you won’t come in my pussy, so.”

Phil pulls away and looks at him for real, then. At the brave cat hybrid who’s grown from just being a background character for Phil to blame for his own fears of getting older, to a real person. An unfortunately desirable person.

“You need me to come in you?” Phil repeats, dumbfounded.

“I think so,” Daniel says, scrunching his adorable nose. “I want you to. I think heats stop once someone fucks your pussy.”

“Fuck off,” Phil laughs, pushing at Dan’s shoulder. He’s getting way too bold for his own good.

“What!” Dan says. “I honestly think that’s true!”

“How the fuck could your pussy tell the difference between a dick and my fingers?” Phil asks.

“I don’t know,” Dan shakes his head. “Biology, man. It’s beyond our comprehension.”

“You’re awfully confident for someone that’s currently dripping on the duvet.”

Dan laughs, but he actually blushes at that. Finally, a sign that he’s not just a sex fiend that’s meant to test all of Phil’s moral limits, or reveal his lack of them. Daniel pushes his lips to Phil’s neck and rolls him onto his back. He pulls the covers off from on top of Phil and straddles his stomach. His tail swishes excitedly.

Phil thinks Dan is about to beg him to make him come, but that doesn’t happen. Instead, they spend a good while just kissing. It’s deep and hard and _good_ in a way that an inexperienced eighteen year old shouldn’t be capable of, but Phil isn’t complaining. He’s just enjoying it. The cat purrs as Phil rubs his hands over the fur on the small of Daniel’s back and Daniel nips at his bottom lip with his sharp little teeth.

“But really,” Dan murmurs eventually, voice pitched slightly higher, sounding breathy through the purring. “I need. I just. Please.”

He sounds so helpless Phil almost feels bad. He reaches between Dan’s legs and Dan grinds down against his hand with a moan.

“Do you want my mouth?” Phil asks as he lets Daniel rub himself against his fingers.

“I want to keep kissing you,” Daniel murmurs, hips working relentlessly. “Please, can I?”

Phil opens his eyes. Daniel is looking down at him with an openness that Phil is starting to get uncomfortable with. He has no idea how to react to it, or handle it, at all. He settles for nodding, and closing his eyes again, as Dan leans in and licks into his mouth. They’re going surprisingly slowly. Phil is simply rubbing circles against Dan’s hot, wet little dick while Dan pushes into it. It definitely doesn’t feel like something Dan’s doing because of a primal need. It feels like something he just… wants.

“I love you,” Daniel whispers right before he comes, quiet and twitchy against Phil’s soaked hand.

Phil freezes. He doesn’t know what to say to that. But he won’t say it back. 

He should be telling Dan to leave but... he can’t. Daniel grabs a t-shirt from off the floor and wipes Phil’s hand, and between his own legs, before discarding it and pulling the covers back over the two of them. Phil stays lying on his back as Dan hitches a leg over his thigh and rests his head against his chest, hugging him close.

Phil pretends to fall asleep quickly, so quickly he doesn’t have time to tell Daniel to do anything, so quickly Dan could never tell that he’s enjoying this. That Phil is savouring the feeling of them together this way, the scent of Daniel’s shampoo, the softness of his belly fur against his side.

Phil falls asleep tangled with Dan while mentally cursing himself for being such a stupid prick.

-

Time goes by slowly but things still happen quickly, it seems.

Sometimes, Phil can think they’re on the same page. Dan is just a guy, in some ways. He’s experiencing the height of sexual libido for the first time and getting an outlet for it. Of course that can make it seem like things are more serious than they are. Dan being so adamant on spending time together is due to nothing more than biology, just like he said the other night. That’s why Phil doesn’t get any time alone apart from when he’s working. Nothing else. There’s no reason to worry.

Other times, the opposite seems to be true. Dan has moments when the animal side of him fades away and he looks at Phil like they have something real. Like something is blossoming between them, and that they both feel the same way. Every time Phil gets suspicious, when it truly feels like Dan is getting a crush on him, he tells himself he won’t indulge anymore. But then Dan acts in that other way again; displaying that _hunger_ for sex and Phil’s fears are soothed.

It goes on like this time and time again, within such a short timeframe Phil is surprised they have another two weeks at their disposal. He’s not sure how this is going to end. He can’t be sure of anything.

That’s all Phil can think about right now, as he listens to Daniel talk on the phone with Mum outside the office. Dan is blatantly lying, saying they get along well and play a lot of video games together. He keeps up this giggly, cheerful tone that Phil is beginning to hate. To Daniel, this isn’t serious. He doesn’t know how serious this could get if they were found out. Phil’s throat goes dry as even the idea passes his mind. He doesn’t know what he’d say to his parents. God, he couldn’t say _anything,_ could he? Phil turns off the computer and buries his face in his hands, trying to focus on his breathing, willing his pounding heart to slow down.

If there was any way for Phil to redeem himself in this, he wouldn’t be feeling so anxious. That’s what it comes down to. That, and the fact that no matter how many times he tells himself it’s over, it starts again.

A while later, Phil can hear Daniel pace on the other side of the office door. Phil takes a breath. 

“Phil?” comes Dan’s sweet voice. “Are you coming? It’s half five.”

Phil usually stops working by five pm. At least some things have improved. Daniel usually gets antsy well before Phil’s self imposed ‘work hours’ are over. Phil gets up from the chair with a sigh. When he walks out, Daniel isn’t sitting right by the door as usual. Instead, he’s lounging on the cat bed under the window in the living room, playing some mobile game on his phone.

He puts his phone away and looks up at Phil as he approaches. Phil sits down beside the bed and puts a hand on Daniel’s side. He’s wearing a t-shirt, for once. Phil lets his hand slip under the fabric and Dan sighs. He nuzzles against the knuckles on Phil’s other hand, asking to be petted. Phil unfurls his fingers and lets Dan rub his cheek against his palm. He tells himself that today is going to be different. He’s just petting Dan because he has to. Dan seems to be in no rush to take it further.

“Are you alright?” Dan asks, even though he’s already started to purr.

Phil cups Daniel’s cheek and looks down at his pretty face. His heart races. Fuck, it shouldn’t be this hard.

“Yeah,” Phil nods.

Daniel’s face changes slowly from mild concern to utter devastation. He sits up and pushes his face against Phil’s chest, paws at his thighs. The rumble of purrs and the comforting warmth envelops Phil and his defenses come down for a moment. He wraps his arms around Daniel’s sides and hugs him to his chest. Just hugs him, like he would with a human. Daniel doesn’t relax into it like a human would, though, because that’s the thing. He’s not human. He doesn’t hug like this.

“I’m hungry,” Daniel murmurs.

Phil sees his way out and immediately pulls away. Dan stands on all fours, slightly shaken by the sudden movement.

“Me too,” Phil says. “I’ll get us something to eat. Wait here.”

Daniel settles back on the fluffy cat bed and stretches before he curls in on his side, his long tail wrapping around him as far as it can reach. Phil takes a mental picture, keeps it in his mind, before he heads to the kitchen.

Phil’s just finished heating his own meal when he opens the cabinet where Dan’s food is. He feels around in the basket they usually keep his favourite, the wet food, to find nothing. Phil pulls the basket out and as suspected, it’s empty. With a sigh, Phil puts it back and takes his own food out of the microwave as it beeps. He sits down at the kitchen table, not saying a word, and starts to eat while looking out the window.

Daniel comes in even if Phil made sure not to call for him.

“Did you start without me?” he asks with a slight tremble to his voice.

Phil shoots him a glare. “You’re out of wet food.”

“Oh,” Dan says, twisting slightly. “That’s okay, I’ll just-”

He moves to the cabinet. Phil sees red.

“How hard can it be to just check and write down what’s missing?” he asks. “You have literally no other responsibilities! I won’t be going shopping again for another week. You know this. I don’t understand what’s so difficult about-”

A hiss stops Phil’s rant immediately. He stares at Dan, dumbfounded, where the cat has backed himself up against the fridge and made himself small, except for the fur that’s puffing up all over him. For a second, Phil is actually scared. He doesn’t know enough about hybrids to know what happens if you provoke them like this.

But he knows Daniel. And like the Daniel he knows, the cat calms immediately, anger replaced with sadness.

“That’s really mature, Dan,” Phil mutters, taking another bite of his food.

“You’re being weird!” Dan says, voice cracking as it goes louder.

“No, I’m holding you accountable,” Phil says. For some reason, he feels a need to say this. “Never had to worry about things like that, though, have you?”

“Yes, I have,” Dan says, voice going low as he hops up on the kitchen counter with ease to get better access to his cabinet. He rummages it in silence until he finds whatever he’s looking for and hops back down.

Phil glances at him, expecting Dan to sit down to eat with him, but Dan walks right past the table.

“Where are you going?” Phil asks. Even he can hear the slight pleading tone.

Dan whips his head around to glare. “To my room. You’re being a dickhead.”

“Me?” Phil asks. “I’m the dickhead? I’m not the one that starts hissing as soon as someone calls them out on something. I don’t know why I expected more from you, honestly.”

Phil can see how hard it hits Dan. How he physically pulls back, struggling to keep his face neutral.

“Okay,” Dan says, voice trembling. “Well, don’t come to my room after dinner, then. If I’m such a terrible immature person you shouldn’t force yourself to be around me.”

“Fine by me,” Phil says, and in the moment it feels right.

“Fine,” Dan says. 

He leaves. Phil goes back to eating. The worry that was stirring in his stomach settles, but within seconds it gets replaced by something else. Something far worse. Something way more telling of where Phil stands with the cat hybrid on an emotional level. Because Phil doesn’t really give a fuck about groceries or lists. He just wants Dan to like him. He’s grasping at straws, trying to find a conflict. The entire situation is fucking with him way more than it should if Phil was just in it for the physical parts.

Phil won’t go to Dan’s room today, though. He totally won’t.

-

Phil’s been lying in bed attempting to sleep for ten minutes before his heart begins to race. He opens his eyes, stares at the carpeted floor and the socks he tossed onto it after getting into bed, and all he can think about is Daniel.

Mostly, right now, Phil is thinking about his fur. The cosy, cuddly fur that Phil can run his fingers through tirelessly as the cat purrs against his chest or into the crook of his neck. The swishy tail that’s always so telling of every little change in mood. By now, Phil can tell by the tail alone whenever Daniel gets stressed out or excited or horny. He thinks about Dan’s long whiskers and the way that they bounce when the cat sniffs the air or scrunches his nose at something Phil said.

He thinks about the times when Daniel licks him for no other reasons than to soothe. When he runs his tongue over his shoulders and back, like he knows how good it feels. It feels wrong to be alone right now. Phil feels like Daniel should be purring and licking and cuddling into him. He feels it more so now that he hasn’t seen the cat for the rest of the evening. When he knows they’re on bad terms. Phil half expected Dan to have gotten over it by now. He is still slightly expecting him to be coming into the guest room any moment to beg for Phil to take him back.

It’s easier, like that. When it feels like Dan is the one that’s pushing everything. That’s how it’s supposed to be. It makes Phil feel less like he’s doing something wrong. Not that any of this has been him forcing Dan to do anything, but still. There is still the question of how much Dan actually understands, and Phil doesn’t think that as a way to say he’s less intelligent. He’s just different. He has different priorities, a different thought process. To Dan, giving into primal urges like these might not be as big a deal as it is to Phil.

Phil waits half an hour, and there’s still no Dan peeking his head in the door. Phil’s heart has not stopped racing for this whole time. His mind has not stopped running. Was this bedroom always this cold? It’s the middle of winter, after all. That could be why-

Phil doesn’t think. He gets out of bed and heads towards Dan’s bedroom. He knocks. He stands still, waiting for a response, as he stares himself blind at the sleeping cat poster on the door to the bedroom. He knocks again. Finally, he hears a soft _’yes?’_ from inside.

When Phil comes inside, he’s surprised to see Daniel curled in on himself beneath the covers. All the lights are out. He isn’t even looking at his phone. At this hour, Dan is usually… Well, lately, usually he has been with Phil at this hour. Phil doesn’t really know what ‘usually’ means when he isn’t here.

“You’re asleep?” Phil asks.

Dan sits up as though he just realised that Phil came inside. He blinks exaggeratedly. Then he shakes his head.

“Come here,” the cat says.

Phil walks forward. He feels as though he’s being pulled by another force entirely, as he immediately straddles the cat’s lap and takes his face in his hands. Phil stops himself for a second, looking into Daniel’s oval pupils, before he pushes their lips together. Dan makes a soft sound against him. He paws at his chest, like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, and Phil feels like everything is warmth and like he can hear something actually thrumming underneath all of this. Phil pulls away from the kiss with a heavy breath. Daniel paws at his chest some more.

Phil gives in. He gets on his back and Dan nuzzles against his neck. Phil feels like he can breathe again.

“I love you,” Daniel whispers. “I’m sorry. I was being-”

“No,” Phil says. “It’s fine. It’s whatever.”

He chuckles, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. Daniel licks up Phil’s cheek. Phil shudders, breathing shakily, leaning into it as he rubs Dan’s ears. 

“We’ve been stuck inside together for so long,” Phil says, keeping his voice even despite Dan’s adorable purring and rough licks. “It was only a matter of time before we got-”

He stops himself momentarily, looking into Daniel’s eyes. Daniel blinks at him, perfect innocence displayed all over his face.

“-frustrated,” Phil finishes.

Dan’s bottom lip trembles. Phil wants to kiss it. “I love you,” Daniel repeats.

Phil kisses him. His heart is racing again, but not like it did before. Right now, it’s doing so as a release. Daniel licks Phil’s neck. Phil stretches it to allow better access. He feels and listens to the loud purrs, only ever interrupted by Dan smacking his lips or taking a breath.

“Why did you come back?” Dan asks eventually, once they’ve settled a little bit, Daniel curled against Phil’s chest.

Phil takes a moment. He thinks about how he couldn’t relax alone in his own bed, and how his thoughts kept drifting to Dan. It’s winter, Phil tells himself. That’s it.

“I was…,” he stalls, considering it, “cold.”

Dan makes a small noise. Phil rubs his hands over the fur on his belly. He loves that fur so much. He hooks his chin over Daniel’s shoulder and noses against his ear. Dan wiggles a bit, as if trying to get even closer to where he’s already glued to Phil’s chest, tail curled over his waist.

“Me too,” Dan sighs.

It’s physical, Phil thinks, nosing at Dan’s cheek before kissing it. They fall asleep safe in a warm embrace.

-

The next day goes a lot differently. Phil gets more done while writing than usual, and he still manages to end his ‘work day’ half an hour early without feeling bad about it. He eats with Dan in front of the TV, but neither of them can focus on what’s happening on the screen. They haven’t had sex for a whole day. Since they started, this is the longest they’ve stopped.

Phil finishes his pasta and settles back on the couch. Daniel comes to clean him around the mouth immediately, having already finished his meal. Phil laughs and snorts, trying to get that rough tongue off from his mouth. Sometimes, the cat really doesn’t know boundaries.

It turns into a wrestling match. Dan’s tail stands high as he pounces on him, pushing Phil’s chest until he’s forced to lie on his back. Phil giggles at Daniel’s playful eyes, the swishing excited tail, the serious focus he dedicates to keeping Phil under his hold. Phil has already given up, but he pretends to squirm and try to get away just to give Daniel reason to gently nip at his neck and hold on to his t-shirt. He doesn’t get his claws out, thankfully. But this is just playing. And Dan seems so happy in this moment, so absolutely fulfilled, giving into all of his cat-like instincts.

For the past couple years, Mum has been more adamant about treating Dan like a person rather than a pet. It isn’t that strange really, seeing the rapid speed with which the hybrid has grown into his human side. Still, it’s been an adjustment to Phil as well as Martyn and Dad. To suddenly have a moody teenager in the family, and treat them as nothing but such. Right now, Phil doesn’t see much of the human side. The more he’s gotten to know Daniel, the more he’s seeing his catlike qualities. It makes Phil wonder whether Dan puts up a front, overcompensating by acting more human than cat like in front of other people. Phil wouldn’t judge him for it. He couldn’t begin to imagine what it’s like to be an entirely unique species in this world, forced to adhere to human rules.

The wrestling match comes to an end when Dan realises Phil isn’t really playing anymore. He complains for a second before he manages to switch focus, to remember what other things they can do together in this position. With Dan on top, so featherlight despite his height, and Phil on the bottom, gently caressing Daniel’s furry calves.

Dan looks down at Phil’s face and they’re stagnant, for a bit, until the cat breaks the silence.

“You know,” he says, “mommy says I’m a lot like you when you were a teenager. She says we like the same things.”

“Alright,” Phil grins. “I guess she’s not wrong about that.”

Dan likes video games, TV shows, and being alone in his room. It’s not that far off Phil’s teenage experience.

“She says you’d draw cat whiskers on your face,” Daniel goes on.

Phil rolls his eyes, blushing as he shakes his head. “That was only a few times, for costume parties and stuff.”

“Sure,” Dan giggles, absolutely unconvinced. “But still. I guess some things run in the family.”

Phil’s hands stop, gripping loosely around Daniel’s thin ankles.

“Well, we’re not _actually-”_

“You always were my favourite brother,” Dan murmurs.

Phil falls into stunned silence, heart pounding as Dan leans down to brush his lips over Phil’s. His tail swishes over his underwear, nudging his hard-on just so.

Phil jerks his head away with a flustered laugh, mostly to cover up a moan. “You can’t call me your brother and then try to kiss me. Or touch my dick.”

He emphasises this by taking a gentle hold of Dan’s always moving tail. Once he lets go the cat curls the tail around his thigh, pressing down against his cock.

“You’re still hard, though,” Dan says.

He moves further down, settling his butt on Phil’s lap. He circles it slowly until Phil’s cock settles between the cheeks. Phil bucks and gasps, grabbing Daniel’s thighs.

They haven’t ever called each other ‘brothers’. Mum would say it sometimes, back when Daniel was small, but Phil never adopted the phrase for his relationship with the cat. He couldn’t. Dan was always a pet. At the same time he can’t argue much, because this family is all the family Dan knows. Of course he’ll put that title on it. Even if that makes this so much more wrong, it doesn’t stop Phil from pushing up against the cleft of Dan’s ass. It doesn't stop him from rubbing his dick against his supposed ‘brother’.

Phil shudders at the thought. Daniel scratches his sharp little teeth against Phil’s jawline.

“We’re not brothers,” Phil says. He has to say it.

“Why not?” Daniel asks. He sounds so deliciously clueless and innocent.

“Dan,” Phil groans, taking a hold of his hips and working his cock between his legs, forwards to where Dan’s underwear is damp with arousal. “Don’t you think that makes this kind of-”

He stops himself. He hasn’t brought up the morality of this with Dan before because hearing his take on it would make this real. Way, way too real. But Daniel stops, like he knows what question Phil meant to ask. He sits up, offering a weight to Phil’s cock that makes it twitch. Dan takes a breath like he could feel it too.

“I don’t care,” Dan murmurs. He pushes Phil’s t-shirt up. Phil lets him take it off him. “We both want this. I’ve been wanting it for a long time.”

The cat proceeds to toss the t-shirt to the floor and lick Phil’s chest hair, rocking himself against his cock. It would be so easy to let the conversation end. But Phil is curious now. ‘A long time’ sounds like more than just this winter, and that doesn’t really make sense.

“Really?” Phil asks. “How long?”

Daniel pauses. He nudges at one of Phil’s nipples with his nose before he looks up at him. He’s blushing.

“I mean,” he says. “Not before this winter, or anything.”

Phil raises an eyebrow. “Alright.”

Dan squirms adorably. “Okay, maybe longer.”

“Aww,” Phil says. “You had a crush on me?”

“I don’t know if that’s what I’d call it,” Dan says, turning unexpectedly serious. “I just knew you were right.”

Phil has no idea what that means. Dan’s eyes change to something yearning, as he pushes forward and brushes his purring lips over Phil’s mouth. Phil pecks him, quick without feeling, but Dan leans in and deepens it. This feels like much more. Dan is just a teenager but the weight of his emotions, and how much he believes them, are crushing.

“Couldn’t that just be a brother thing, though?” Phil asks as he pulls back, hoping to lighten the topic.

Dan smirks. “Like I said, you’re my favourite brother.”

Phil groans. Daniel moves against him, leaning down to kiss him before moving on to dragging his tongue over the stubble. For a while, they remain moving slowly together while Dan licks him down over his chest hair as Phil rubs his ears and strokes his whiskers. Dan moves down to nip at the waistband of Phil’s boxers and Phil helps him take them off. The cat is mouthing at Phil’s leaking cock when he reaches back to slide his underwear down his thighs. Phil hears a wet noise, only to realise that the cat is rubbing himself while licking his cock.

“Fuck,” Phil murmurs, taking his cock in hand to calm down. 

“You like my pussy, don’t you?” Daniel whispers. He looks up at Phil with the most innocent expression. Phil probably shouldn’t find that as hot as he does.

“Mhm,” Phil manages to vocalise through tightly shut lips.

Dan purrs, sliding his cheek over the back of Phil’s hand. “Don’t you want to fuck it?”

Phil looks down at him. Daniel never wavers. “Don’t you want to take care of your little brother?”

There’s a challenging tone underneath the soft innocence. It makes Phil get up on his knees and grab the cat by the side of the neck, keeping him still in his hold as he stares into his eyes. There are lines they shouldn’t cross. Daniel is currently jumping ropes with Phil’s, like it’s a game. Phil can’t have that. And yet, Daniel actually smirks at him despite being subjected to Phil’s serious glare.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Phil says, stern.

Dan looks unsure for a moment. “Why?”

“I don’t want us to make a mess here.”

Excitement sparkles in Dan’s eyes. Phil tries not to smile back but ultimately fails.

They make their ways up the stairs. Once Daniel has gotten on the bed in his bedroom he immediately pushes his head down and sticks his butt up. His tail stands high and he spreads his legs, perfectly presenting his delicious, juicy little cunt. It’s so pink, his clit is so fat and hard and red. The folds are glistening and tight with tension.

“Please,” Daniel whispers.

Phil is an idiot. He’s a fucking idiot. He’s playing with this poor catboy that’s experiencing his first ever heat, building his expectations only to tear them down. Phil gets on his knees behind Daniel, feeling the tremble of his contracting muscles when he grabs his asscheeks and spreads them further. Dan lets out a low yowl, pushes into Phil’s hands. Phil leans down and sucks Dan’s pussy lips into his mouth, swallowing and moving his tongue around until Dan’s a sobbing mess, pushing and begging for it.

“Fuck me,” Dan breathes. “I need your cock.”

“Dan,” Phil breathes. He’s aching for it, himself. He’s aching to push his fat cock inside this warm wet needy virgin pussy, to fuck it senseless.

“You can,” Dan says. “Just… pull out before you come. Please. Just make me come around your cock.”

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop.” Phil’s voice shakes, coming out through a shudder.

He stands up on his knees again, taking his cock in hand and slapping it against the open cleft of the cat’s ass. Daniel moans.

“You will,” Dan promises, for some reason. “Please.”

“Have you had anything inside before?” Phil somehow has enough brainpower left to ask, even as he rubs his cockhead against Dan’s pulsing hot hole. “Anything bigger than my fingers?”

“Yeah,” Dan moans, failing to elaborate. “Just do it.”

Phil watches the head of his dick get slick with Daniel’s juices and the decision is taken away from him. He can’t stop himself at this point, no matter what logic says. He holds himself against Dan’s hole and starts to push inside. Dan is finally silent for a moment. He’s holding his breath, so tense and so tight Phil can barely push in all the way.

“Breathe,” Phil says. He scratches the fur at the small of the cat’s back. “You need to open up for me.”

Something changes at that. As Daniel takes a big breath, he moves his hips up and there’s no longer any resistance. It’s as though something else sets in. The pure innate need in Dan, the need for Phil to _breed him_ , makes that pussy open up to swallow his cock. The sight of it, the warmth and pressure of the cat’s walls around him, takes away even more of Phil’s decision. He fucks him harder than he would’ve, were he in the right mind, but Dan moves his hips back against him, encouraging it. He only asks for more, faster, _harder_ until Phil has to stop himself as his aching need to come takes over. 

_”Fuck,”_ Phil nearly shouts, looking down at where they’re connected, at how Daniel’s drooling pussy throbs around his cock.

“Please, just a bit more,” Daniel whines.

“Are you gonna come for me?” Phil asks, voice dark and heavy.

“Yes,” Dan pleads. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Phil reaches down to rub the cat’s little dick. Dan’s hips jerk. Phil can already feel it start, from the way the cunt squeezes helplessly around him, sucking at his cock so well. Phil starts moving again, slowly at first, until he inevitably goes faster and rubs Dan’s little cock at the same pace. He watches the muscles between Daniel’s shoulders tense up and then it happens. Daniel silently comes around Phil’s throbbing dick. He contracts so hard it almost hurts, over and over again. Before it’s even over Phil has half the mind to pull out and wanks himself off for only a couple strokes before he showers the cat’s back in his wet, filthy cum. Phil is shaking, feeling Daniel work through orgasm after orgasm against his hand while Phil’s still coming himself.

Once it’s over Phil can’t stay upright. He falls onto his back, head against a pillow, exhausted in a state of absolute bliss. Daniel remains on his knees for a bit while he calms down.

Once Dan moves he doesn’t come to cuddle. He gets up on all fours, crawling towards Phil to straddle his shoulders and pushes his pussy against his mouth. Phil opens up, greedy for it. He grabs Dan’s narrow little hips and moves with him. He loves the taste of him, how slick and needy he feels against his tongue. It doesn’t last nearly long enough. Daniel comes quickly, quivering against Phil’s mouth, pushing down so hard Phil can hardly breathe. Daniel pulls away, eyelids drooping, eyes black as he cuddles into Phil’s side.

“I love you,” Dan murmurs, moving tirelessly against Phil, pussy still hot against his hip. “My mate.”

Phil’s too tired to even take in the weight of the words. He just leans down and licks into the cat’s pretty, wet mouth, slides his tongue against Dan’s. Dan’s hips begin moving faster, harder, with intent. Dan nuzzles into Phil’s neck and sucks, holding on by biting down. Phil feels a hot rush flood through him at the sensation. He grabs his own dick as it stands proud once again, needy, and he wanks to the pace off Daniel’s cute little pussy rubbing up against him.

“Yes, fuck, bite me,” Phil gasps, fucking his own hand like he didn’t just come a few minutes ago.

Daniel shudders against his side as he comes. “Yours,” he whines once he pulls away. “I’m yours.”

“Yeah,” Phil says for reasons unbeknownst to himself. “You’re mine.” He scratches Dan’s precious curls. “My sweet little kitty. Suck my cock.”

Phil can’t say or even think another word because Dan immediately complies, sinks his mouth over the tip of Phil’s dick. Just the feeling of that wet swirling tightness makes him explode. Phil fucks the cat’s mouth through his orgasm, no longer bothering to be gentle, until he pulls away with a popping noise. Phil watches him lick his cum covered lips and swallow it all.

They recover silently in each other’s arms. Phil’s head doesn’t stop spinning.

-

Time goes by fast but Phil’s almost finished with his novel three days before his parents’ inevitable return. Daniel is needy. He knows just as well as Phil does that there’s a time limit, and Phil isn’t interested in spoiling it by putting up some made up rules. He licks Dan’s hot pussy any chance he gets, enjoys it so much, especially when the cat sucks his dick at the same time. They become like one entity, or something equally as sappy, constantly seeking out this mind melting pleasure that they’re always ready to give to one another.

Phil doesn’t want to compare it to relationships he’s had in the past because this isn’t a relationship. Still, there’s no possible way for him to deny that this is the best sex he’s ever had. There’s such enthusiasm between himself and Daniel, such a disregard for shame, no room for second guessing. They give into everything that turns them on and before this, Phil never had that. Not even in his own imagination.

They have to make the most of these final days. Because it’s _final_. This won’t ever happen again. It can’t. Phil only has to think of his parents for a second to remain convinced of this fact. Phil isn’t as sure of how to bring it up with Dan. Dan _knows_ this, but talking about it now or waiting until the last day could be good and bad in different ways. Phil has no way of knowing the best way to go about it, really.

As much as Dan seems solely focused on pleasure, the last couple of weeks has proved to Phil that it’s much deeper than that to him. It’s not surprising, even though Phil wishes that weren’t the case. This is Dan’s first time being with another person. He’s mentioned being attracted to Phil before. He wants to cry every time there’s a little argument, repeating to himself and Phil that Phil ‘doesn’t like him’. It just reveals Dan’s age, really. Phil doesn’t want to hurt him, but he hopes that once Dan grows up a little bit, he’ll understand.

Phil gets on the bed after a shower. Daniel just changed the sheets and cleaned himself. They’re smooth and Phil’s body still feels relaxed after another amazing orgasm. They’re naked under the covers, Dan curled in on himself against Phil’s side, his tail moving back and forth slowly. Phil scratches the cat between the ears where his head is laid on top of his chest. Dan doesn’t always want to talk, but he almost always wants to be close. Mum was right. They really do have a lot in common.

“Phil,” Daniel whispers.

“Hm?” Phil says, eyes shut, so close to sleep.

“Do you like me?”

Phil feels his way down to Daniel’s face. He strokes the whiskers faintly before feeling under his eyes for any sign of crying. Conversations like these don’t end well. Daniel knows this.

“I do,” Phil says.

“I know you don’t want to do this again,” Daniel says. Phil feels Dan’s face heat up as the emotions rise. “But we will. Won’t we?”

Phil scoffs. Daniel takes a wet, vulnerable breath.

“Do you want to hear the answer to that right now?” Phil asks.

Dan looks at him. His eyes are full of tears. His face is getting red. His tail lays flat on the bed, swishing against it, probably relieving some tension but not enough.

“I know what you’re gonna say,” Dan says. He blinks. “But it’s not _right._ You know that.”

“What do you mean?”

Dan looks deep into Phil’s eyes. For a moment, he’s not a hybrid. Phil’s not a human. They’re their own thing, something different, because of what’s been created between them for these past two months. Dan looks down, then away. Something claws at Phil’s heart, suddenly making him feel afraid. Not of getting caught, but of losing this. He shouldn’t be scared to do that. Phil’s not losing this; he’s willingly dropping it. He’s throwing it away. He tells himself it’s because he wants to, but really, he just has to.

“Dan,” Phil says. His voice is oddly scratchy and tight.

Dan looks back at him. “You’re my mate.”

He hasn’t said it since the first time. Phil closes his eyes. He shakes his head.

“No, Dan.”

Dan fur bristles slightly under Phil’s hand. Phil swallows, watching the deep disappointment settle on Dan’s face. The cat scrunches his nose, stopping his bottom lip from quivering.

“Yes,” he insists. “You are. And I’m yours.”

He sits up, away from Phil. Phil braces himself on his elbows and looks him up and down for a moment. At all the pretty patches of brown fur on Dan’s body. At his smooth thighs, shut tightly and revealing nothing. At his brave insistence, that sounds much older and at the same time much younger than his eighteen years. Daniel looks right back at Phil.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Phil says in spite of himself.

“Well it does for me!” Daniel insists. “Who’s to say my way is wrong?”

Phil bites his bottom lip. “Dan.”

“No,” Daniel snaps. “It’s not fair!”

Phil sighs. Dan leans forward, nuzzling against Phil’s cheek, grabbing at his shoulders. His tears streak against Phil’s skin.

“I love you,” he whispers. “Please.”

The clawing at Phil’s heart cuts deeper, making him wrap his arms around Dan’s narrow little body and hold on tight. In his heart of hearts, he knows Dan’s right. Phil has no idea how he’ll cope with going back home after all of this. There is something here, something new and unnamed that Dan is brave enough to try to put words to. It just can’t be real. It can’t be real and as much as it kills Phil, he’s been through enough in his life to know that this isn’t the end of it even though it feels like that to Dan right now.

“I know. I love you too,” Phil whispers. “You’re family.”

Dan pulls away to look him in the eyes. Phil wants to look away. He doesn’t want Dan to see his wet eyes, the faint evidence of the tears that have managed to escape. Dan purrs and pushes their lips together. Phil breathes against his mouth, heart healing with every little lick and touch.

“Mates,” Daniel murmurs. “We’re mates.”

Phil lets it go this time. He nods; the quickest, faintest motion, but he knows Dan catches it. 

“I’ve already scented you enough for anyone to know who you belong to,” Dan murmurs. There’s heat in his voice as he straddles Phil’s lap and moves his pussy against Phil’s soft dick until it starts to harden. “You’re already marked.”

Phil laughs airily, shaking his head. All of that sounds made up, but despite that it’s hot. Dan’s pussy is hot and getting wet, slicking Phil’s cock up with every movement.

“You’ve marked me too,” Dan whispers. “Your body knows who you want.”

“Daniel,” Phil sighs.

“Fuck me,” Dan says.

Phil aligns his cock with Dan’s dripping cunt and lets him sink down. Phil groans, heart racing as Dan slowly swivels his hips once he’s fully seated.

“Your cock feels so good,” Dan says. “Made for my pussy.”

“Don’t make me come,” Phil warns.

“Would you come from me just sitting here squeezing your cock?” Daniel asks. He sits up, unashamed in showing off his perfect hybrid body. “Could you come from that as long as I say the right things?”

 _”Dan,”_ Phil gasps, grabbing the cat’s thighs and holding on for dear life.

“I think you could,” Dan says with a heavy breath. His chest is going pink. He’s growing even hotter around Phil’s cock. “You’re filthy.”

Phil laughs and covers his eyes with his hands. Nothing makes him feel more exposed than this, and yet it feels amazing. For some reason, it feels like perfect acceptance, and Phil could use that at this point in his life. Daniel leans down, still moving his hips in an excruciatingly slow pattern. He pulls Phil’s hands away and kisses him.

“You know I’m right,” Dan whispers. “About everything.”

Phil shakes his head, shuddering.

“Yes you do,” the cat insists. “You know this isn’t the end.”

Phil breathes hard. Dan goes faster, sliding easily up and down Phil’s cock. He releases a soft meowing sound that makes Phil’s whole body go rigid with the need to come.

“Dan-” he warns.

“Say it,” Dan challenges him, unrelenting. “Tell me you know you’ll agree when I beg you to let me suck you off next time you visit.”

“Fuck,” Phil groans, taking a hold of Dan’s hips. “Dan, I’m serious.”

Dan shakes his head. “Relax. Just say it.”

Phil decides it’s for the sex, for the mood, for the absolutely delicious way Dan is pushing him right now. So he nods, fervently, eyes shut tight.

“Yeah,” is rushed out of him. “Fuck. Of course. I could never say no to you. You know I couldn’t.”

“Good,” Dan whispers.

Phil finally pulls Dan off his cock and comes desperately. Daniel leans down, catching the cum in his mouth as it shoots out of him, slurping and licking it all up like it’s a fucking treat. 

“And you call me filthy,” Phil practically slurs as he comes down. “You’re worse.”

“Yeah,” Dan agrees. “Mmh. Your cum’s so nice and warm in my mouth.”

He gets on his hands and knees, wiggling his butt, tail standing high. He giggles adorably. Phil shakes his head.

“Make me come, please,” Dan smiles. “One last time?”

Phil is moving into position behind Dan when he says it, just about to lean in and lick him senseless. But he stops, hearing those words come out of the cat’s mouth. Suddenly they sound a lot less appealing. This couldn’t be the last time Phil hears that laugh, or tastes this needy throbbing pussy, or smells him in his most private area.

“Yeah,” Phil agrees in spite of himself. “One last time.”

Rather than getting upset, Dan giggles once again, pushing back against Phil’s mouth once he settles on it and sucks. Dan gasps, pushing harder. Phil slurps and sucks.

It’s the last time. Dan is just his parents’ pet. And it doesn’t mean anything.

After Daniel comes, he licks Phil’s mouth clean. Phil turns it into kissing. Dan sucks on Phil’s tongue like a lollipop until his dick gets hard again.

They go for another round. Phil makes Dan come one more time. After all, some rules are worth breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! | [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/618933683724894208/holding-paws-chapter-2-of-2-226kwords-rating)


End file.
